Discretion
by niklovr
Summary: After Doug kisses Judy in Besieged episode, they decide to try dating. A case sends Doug away from Jump Street and Tom represents a major distraction for Judy. Not just a Hoffs and Hanson fic. The other characters will be featured.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Judy glanced at Doug's empty desk. Fuller had him on a case at a military school on the outskirts of town. Days ago, Doug called, promising the case would be wrapped by the end of the day. Their plans for the weekend would remain intact. Judy hung up, hopeful. Her hopes died a slow death when by the end of the week, Doug hadn't returned to the Chapel and his case was far from wrapped.

The way things were going between them, they gave 'taking things slowly' a whole new definition.

She pulled the tickets for the Cirque du Soleil from her drawer and contemplated ripping them in two.

"What's up?" Tom's butt claimed the edge of her desk. He plucked the tickets from her hands. "Whoa. Do you know how hard these are to get?"

"Yes, I do," she said. "Do you want 'em?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding me? Why don't you want them?"

She shrugged. The blahs crashed over her. What was she thinking? Getting involved with a fellow officer? Kissing Doug Penhall was sweet and magical. They should have left it at that.

"Jude?" Tom tugged on the purple feather earring that dangled from her ear. "What's wrong? You've been a bump on a log for the past week."

Her brows drew together. "I didn't know you were the keeper of my mood."

"Actually, we're all keepers," he said, indicating the entire squad room. "It just so happens that I'm pulling a two week shift because of Penhall's case. When Ioki comes back from vacation, it will be his turn."

"Smart ass."

He twisted to look at his rear. When his eyes connected with hers, he grinned. "I thought I saw you checking it out. Suspicion confirmed."

Humor bubbled inside. She tried swallowing it down but her attempts proved futile. A series of chuckles erupted against her wishes, threatening the blahs.

"Whatever," she finally managed to choke out.

"Ah, I found it." His grin faded as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Found what?" she asked.

"Your smile."

Her breath caught. The intensity of his stare unnerved her. She blinked. When she met his eyes again, they were guarded yet friendly.

He stood and set the tickets on her desk. "You shouldn't let those go to waste."

"I offered them to you."

"I don't want 'em." He sauntered to his desk.

She snatched up the tickets and followed him. "You have to take them."

His sudden turn trapped her between him and the wall. His body heat erected barriers, closing them in together. "I will on one condition."

"What condition?"

"That you'll go with me." He took the tickets and held them up. "Great seats. You paid for the tickets. You should enjoy them, too."

Mental news flash, Hoffs: she paid for a fun evening to share with Doug. Now, here's Hanson. What's wrong with this picture?

"Two friends hanging out," he said. "It's up to you."

"What about Amy?" she said in a quick burst. "You could take her. I wouldn't mind."

He turned away, pulled out his chair and sat. "Her sorority sisters are in town for the weekend. They're having some big reunion."

"You should go with her."

"I don't want to." He started shuffling through paperwork.

Judy stood still, watching him as he tackled the boring aspect of their job. Why was she acting this way? He was right. Why let the tickets go to waste?

"Okay. I'll meet you at the Pier--"

"I'll pick you up," he said without missing a beat. "Parking's a pain down there. No use in taking two cars."

"Okay. I'll be ready at six."

"I'll be there."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The French traveling circus was everything the advertisers promised. Amazing high-flying feats left the spectators breathless. The way the acrobats contorted their bodies into incredible shapes boggled Judy's mind. Afterward as she and Tom followed the crowd from the theater, she still felt in awe. When he slipped his arm around her waist, guiding and protecting her from the crush, she merely accepted it.

"That was some show," he said. "Some of that stuff I'd never believe unless I saw it for myself."

"Tell me about it."

The crowd drifted and separated. His hand fell from her waist, taking warmth with it. They headed in the direction of his parked Mustang. Then, Tom stopped.

"I'm not ready to go home, yet," he said. "Are you?"

She glanced at her watch. The midnight hour was closing in, but she wasn't the least bit tired. The next day was Saturday. She had no place to be and no one to go home to. Why not stay out for a little while longer?

"Not really. What do you wanna do?"

"What's the craziest thing you like to do that no one knows about?" he asked. A teasing smile played around the corners of his mouth.

Nervous laughter tittered from her. "I'm not about to tell you that."

"Yeah, you are. Come on," he coaxed. "It'll stay just between the two of us."

"You tell me yours."

He shook his head. "I asked you first."

She weighed her options. The man was stubborn as hell. And she had to admit that the curiosity was killing her. Where was he going with this?

She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Not a word to another living, breathing soul."

He held up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

Hell, yeah, he was a Boy Scout. She knew that the first moment she saw him.

"Karaoke. Your turn."

"Karaoke?" he repeated. "No joke? There's a place only a couple of blocks from here. I think it's that way." He pointed across the street.

"Wait a minute, Hanson!" She grabbed his arm. He closed his hand over hers, half-pulling and half-dragging her with him. "Hanson!"

"Yes, my name is Hanson," he said with a laugh. "Come on, Jude. This could be fun."

"More like embarrassing. I'm not getting up on stage in front of you."

"But you gotta." He walked briskly. She was nearly out of breath keeping up with him.

"If I do it, you'll have to, too."

"Deal."

An hour later, they left the Karaoke bar in a fit of giggles. Leaning on each other, they barely made it to the sidewalk. The blahs, long gone, wouldn't have stood a chance at this point. Judy Hoffs was having the time of her life.

"Streisand and Diamond?!" she sputtered as she fought to catch her breath. "'You Don't Bring Me Fl-Flowers.'" More laughter followed. "Never…ever…oh, my God. Tom, you're nuts!"

"It wasn't so bad," he said. "We licked it pretty good."

"If you say so, but now it's your turn, fella. What's your secret pleasure?"

Under the glow of the streetlights, she saw his eyebrows lift. "Pleasure, huh? Secret pleasure," he murmured in a low voice. "I can't say I've done it, yet."

The double entendre didn't go unnoticed. Humor deflated. The air sizzled and charged. The night brought awareness. Her throat suddenly felt dry. She swallowed hard. "You know what I mean. What do you do that no one else knows about?"

"I play the saxophone," he said. "I played with Jenko a few times, but no one else since…"

"I like the sax."

"Wanna hear me play?"

"Sure."

He stepped close. His head cocked to the side. "Tonight?"

Sealing her fate, she nodded. "Why not?"

* * *

She wasn't sure who made the first move. Was it the sensual sounds of the sax? Did its melody evoke erotic yearnings? Or was it the way Tom held the instrument? How his mouth clung to the mouthpiece and his butt swayed in time to the music he created? But in the end, did the answers matter? 

"Umphf!" His grunts sent shock waves through her.

"Jude," he growled at her ear.

Her nerves stood on end. He rained kisses over her neck, cheek and finally her mouth. His other hand cupped the back of her head, angling to deepen the kiss. Sensations burst inside her as their tongues collided. She never wanted to imagine how Tom Hanson would feel inside her. She feared the fantasy. But now, she was living it.

Fierce and raw, he penetrated the very core of her. In a dizzying rush of power, he sent her over the edge. Her entire body trembled before exploding into a thousand sparks.

"Tom…" His name came out as a sigh in her exhaustion.

"Judy," he murmured her name over and over. With a low groan, he rolled onto his side. His hand slid to her hip, curving her body to his. He ran a hand over his face. "Wow."

She placed her hand on his chest. Too stunned to speak, she simply lay there. In the ensuing silence, worry overrode the sense of complete satisfaction. Tom had a girlfriend. She and Doug were kinda dating. Her and Tom's lovemaking, albeit powerful and passionate, curled her toes, but it wasn't right. They should have used discretion. She shouldn't have let it get this far.

Judy left the bed and began gathering her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He pulled himself upright. "You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do." Panties, bra, top and jeans. She had everything. She scampered into the bathroom and closed the door.

After a quick shower, she returned to find the room illuminated by lamplight and Tom in boxers and a t-shirt. He stood near the foot of the bed. "Jude, this wasn't a mistake."

"I know." She slid her feet into sandals. "The timing is off."

"The timing isn't perfect," he hedged, "but don't run off like this. Stay and we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Other than regrets, let's not. I can't tell you what to do about Amy, but please, don't tell Doug about this night."

He frowned. "Doug? What does he have to do with it?"

She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked down at the floor. "The tickets were for him and me. We were kinda seeing each other before his case came along."

"What?" Tom's mouth dropped open. "For how long?"

"Not long!" She met his wide-eyed stare. "It wasn't serious and it probably won't be now. I just don't want him to know. Can you do that for me? Please?"

Silence hung between them for a long while until he spoke again. "I can do it."

"Thanks." She moved to leave.

"Wait. I'll take you home. Let me put on my jeans and shoes."

"That's okay," she said. "I'll call a cab."

"No, you won't." With more force than necessary, he ripped his jeans from the floor and jumped into them. "I'm taking you home."

* * *

The phone rang just as she crawled into bed. "Hello."

"Judy, it's me. Tom."

"Hey."

"We won't talk about this again if you don't want to, but…"

"But what?"

"I had a great time tonight. Not just what happened in my bedroom," he explained, "but everything."

She smiled, remembering. "So did I."

**To be continued with Doug's return...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"It's good to be back!"

Doug's bellow echoed through the chapel. Silence followed. He bowed. Everyone clapped. A second later, Jump Street returned to business as usual. He made a beeline to Judy's desk. The time away had been far too long.

"Hey, Jude."

"Doug!" Her eyes flittered briefly toward Tom's desk before locking on Doug. She fixed him with an overly bright smile. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Didn't you hear my grand entrance?"

"I'm knee deep in reports." Looking down at the documents that littered her desk, she shrugged. "I guess I was distracted."

"Aw, and here I was hoping you'd be happy I was back."

Her gaze flew to his. "I am! It's just that with you gone, Fuller's been riding us pretty hard. If I don't get this stuff done, I'm put on a waiting list for my next undercover assignment."

Doug's mouth dropped open. "Fuller said that? No way. We're the old-timers around here. He wouldn't bench us."

"Yeah, right. You'd better finish your report for this case and make sure your old cases are closed--"

Doug opened his mouth to speak but in that same moment, a voice yelled, "PENHALL!"

"Oh, boy!" He wanted to catch up with her. The weeks away put the brakes on their relationship in a big way. The drive to work all he could think of was getting them back on track. But that would have to wait. "Coming, boss!" He lightly touched her shoulder. "Maybe lunch later?"

She nodded once. "Sure."

/

Minutes after Doug disappeared inside the Captain's office, Judy's heart still pounded an erratic beat. She counted to ten. The relaxation technique failed miserably. She tried to focus on her mountain of reports, but that didn't work either. The sound of Tom calling her name in the throes of passion echoed in her mind. Although she and Doug hadn't made an official claim on the other, she couldn't bear the thought of him knowing that she'd been intimate with his best friend. She had to guarantee that wouldn't happen.

She glanced at the desk closest to hers. Hanson's empty desk mocked her. She frowned. With Fuller's new rule in place, she knew Tom wasn't on a new case. Where was he? She considered asking around, but thought better of it. A short investigation into his whereabouts wouldn't put her too far behind in her work.

Fifteen minutes later, she found him in the basement going through a filing cabinet of old records. He heard her footsteps and looked up with a tentative smile.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was looking for you," she blurted.

A quizzical frown marred his handsome face. "Yeah? You found me. Are you okay?"

Shrugging, she wrung her hands together. "Truthfully, I don't know what I am. Doug is back."

Tom froze. The color drained from his face and looked away from her. "Oh. He didn't call me."

"Me either," she said. "He just showed up. Fuller's talking to him now."

"So, immediately you came looking for me--"

"Tom--"

"To make sure I keep my mouth shut," he continued. "I said I would. I don't want to hurt him."

"Neither do I," she said. "He's a nice guy. A momentary lapse in good judgment shouldn't ruin any of our friendships."

He nodded. His silence echoed in the room.

Judy wished she could read his mind. Since that night, Tom continued to behave the way he always had. Friendly, cooperative and open. But there was the occasional glance that set her soul on fire. Their eyes would lock and she'd remember everything. Her body betrayed her at the whiff of his cologne or the sound of his voice. She'd just now come to the point where she could talk to him without her temperature rising.

"Doug's one of the best friends I've ever had," he said. "I won't lie to him."

"He'd have no reason to ask," she said quickly. "It was _one_ time."

Tom gave her a curious look and said, "Yeah. One time."

/

Tom got through the day with by the skin of his teeth. Sitting across from Judy used to be fun. It was a hidden pleasure. Watching her throughout the day and sometimes catching her eye. But with Doug's return, everything changed. At the end of the day, Tom fired up his Mustang without a backward glance.

He drove for hours. By the time he got home, his answering machine blinked with several messages. He dreaded listening to them. Things with Amy had been tense since the unexpected, magical night with Judy. He didn't want to hurt Amy, but he didn't care about her as much as she cared for him. In all their nights together, he never experienced a bond as strong as what he shared with Judy. He lay in bed for hours remembering the feel of her skin and the scent of her body. Wanting Judy Hoffs threatened to consume him.

Ignoring the answering machine, he took a quick shower and heated leftovers for dinner. As he was washing the solitary plate, knocks pounded on his door. He knew that knock and grudgingly moved to open the door.

"Doug."

"Yeah," his friend and partner said, pushing inside the apartment. "What gives? Are you sick or…um busy? If Amy's here, I can leave."

"No, I'm alone. Have a seat." Tom closed and locked the door. "Want a beer?"

"Sure. Staying at the military school, I almost forgot the taste."

Tom grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed it to Doug. "What? Those schools are loaded with kids trying to make a quick buck, usually by sneaking in alcohol."

"Not at that school. I swear it was a fortress." Doug twisted the top off and swallowed a long gulp. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and belched. "Man, that was good. So tell, what have I missed?"

"Not much. Same old, same old." Tom busied himself with straightening the magazines on the coffee table. "You know nothing never changes around here."

"Well, that's not always the case. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I'm not saying, yet. Just keep it open. I may have a few surprises planned."

"Doug…"

He waved off the warning in Tom's voice. "Relax, these are good surprises."

Back Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday took forever to come. Doug's patience flew out the window. He wanted to spend time with Judy but Fuller assigned her to a case. Ioki was slated to be her partner, but he came down with the flu. Hanson replaced him and now, Doug was without his girl and his best buddy. Thursday evening after work, he stopped by Harry's with a few cans of chicken noodle soup and a gallon of orange juice.

"Thanks, man." Wrapped head to toe in a blanket, Harry trudged back to the sofa.

Doug closed the door behind him. His jaw dropped at the state of Harry's apartment. The place was all industrial grays and no nonsense blacks. And always, always immaculate. Well, usually. Today, Doug had to step over shoes and newspapers and facial tissues to reach the kitchen counter where he dumped his grocery bag and its contents.

"Do you want some of this now?" Doug didn't wait for an answer. He started hunting for a can opener.

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled.

"You gotta eat. It keeps your strength up." Doug poured the soup into a microwave safe bowl, set the timer and waited. Five minutes later, he set the bowl, crackers and juice on the coffee table. "Sit up and eat."

"What are you? My mom?"

Doug laughed. If Harry was throwing wisecracks, the flu wasn't winning. "Just eat."

Harry grabbed the bowl and slurped what he could. When he finished, Doug took the bowl to the kitchen and added more orange juice to the glass.

"So what's the big surprise tomorrow night?" Harry called out.

A frown marked Doug's brow as he returned to the living room. "How did you know?"

"Jude checked on me this morning."

"She did?"

"Sure. She brought me oranges. They're in the fridge."

Doug hadn't seen her much since the new assignment. He was surprised that she found time to see Harry. But she was a caring woman. That was one of the many things he liked about her.

"Well?" Harry said, his voice drooping. "I can keep a secret."

"You're tired. We can talk about it later."

Harry shook his head. "I wanna talk about it now. Give me a hint. I gotta live vicariously through you. Tell me, do you want to make this thing with Judy work?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "How did you know about that?"

"She's my partner and my friend. There's not much I don't know."

Interest piqued, Doug cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Tell me more."

A shit-eating grin crossed Harry's flushed face. "You tell me what the surprise is and I'll think about it."

---

"The new guy is kinda cute." Trish, a senior with her eye on every guy in a pair of jeans, nudged Judy's shoulder. "He was checking you out."

Judy frowned, trying her best not to glance in Tom's direction. "No way. Look at that hair and those clothes. We're from two different planets."

"But look at those eyes and that butt. Whatever planet he's from, they produce good stock."

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Good stock? You sound like you're breeding cattle."

Trish shrugged. "Once a Texan, always a Texan. Don't look now, but he's coming this way. I lay odds two to one that he's headed for you, pard'ner."

Finally, a gambling analogy. Trying to uncover the movers and shakers at the school's gambling ring had been like looking for a needle in a haystack. These kids' mouths were glued shut. They didn't take to strangers.

"What's up?" Tom leaned casually against the brick wall. His gaze roamed lazily over the mob of girls before going back and forth between Trish and Judy. In the end, his stare remained on Judy.

Her mouth went dry. Remembering they were on the job became difficult. Trish nudged her and muffled a giggle.

"What's up with you?" Trish asked. "What's your name?"

"Tom. You?"

"Trish, but I'm not why you came over here." She linked her arm through Judy's. "This is Judy. She's new, too, but she's cool."

"Yeah, I can see that. Hi, Jude. Mind if I call you that?"

It was a fine time for him to ask. He was the first to call her that at Jump Street. "No problem, Tommy."

His mouth quirked. Chocolate brown eyes danced, but that was all. Considering she knew for a fact he hated that version of his name, she expected a bigger reaction.

"Cool--"

The end of lunch came with the loud, dull tone of the school bell. Trish and the other girls took off. Tom fell into step beside Judy.

"You laid it on a little think, didn't ya?" she questioned. "What gives?"

"Trish is dating Owen Daniels. He had a little meeting in the boys room this morning. When I tried to get in on it, he shut me down."

"So you figured to get to him through Trish."

He fixed her with one of those smiles that made her heart skip a beat. "Not exactly."

A dangerous ripple of excitement went through her. "We have to be careful. No crossing the line between work and…well, you know."

"Of course not, Jude. I wouldn't think of it."

For the first time since she met him, Judy didn't believe him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Judy sat with her hands clenched together. The passing scenery barely registered. The music blaring from Doug's stereo sounded like a muffled roar. Occasionally, Doug spoke as he drove them to Tom's place, but she couldn't focus on the words. Her mind ran at a breakneck pace. Although she and Doug hadn't been an official couple the night she and Tom…the night Tom and she…

_Damn_. How did cheaters do it? How did they live with themselves? Face their subconscious and ignore what they'd done? At that point, she really didn't owe Doug anything. They'd never had an official date and only discussed the possibilities. But even so, he trusted her. Now, despite how wonderful she felt in Tom's arms, she didn't deserve Doug's trust and felt like the biggest fraud in the entire world.

"Jude." Doug lowered the volume on the radio. His gaze cut to her a few times as he guided the car through an intersection. "What's going on? Are you worried about the case?"

"Huh?" She blinked, willing herself to focus on him. Getting through dinner with Tom and Amy promised to be an exercise in torture. But she could get through it. "Worried about the case?"

"Yeah," he said, "because you don't have a real lead, yet. I was talking to Hanson about it. He said the kids are more suspicious than usual and he had to change tactics on getting in with them."

_Oh, boy_. She inhaled a quick breath. "Did he tell you what his tactics were?" _As in, did he clue you in that he hit on me?_

"I didn't ask." Doug shrugged. "I didn't want to say but I'm a little worried about this dinner thing."

"Because of Amy?"

"Nah, she and I get along okay. She's definitely not my type, but I can see why Tom digs her."

"You can?"

"Sure, she's his type."

"Type?" Judy fought the feeling of offense that roared inside her. Of course, she didn't want to be considered Tom Hanson's type. _Yeah, right._ "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know." He steered with one hand and gestured wildly with the other. "He can be a little uptight."

"So, Amy's uptight?" She didn't want to admit she found the idea encouraging.

"She's not as much fun as you are." He smiled.

Judy's worries returned tenfold.

- - -

"Look, if you don't want to do this, say so now."

Tom bit back a groan as Amy paced the floor. She accurately picked up on his mood. God, how he wanted to flake. However, backing out would raise suspicions. Judy practically begged him to continue as usual. How she expected him to do that when the mere whiff of her perfume aroused him, he didn't know. Working the case and pretending to work her for the kids' benefits left him exhausted and aching. Several nights, Amy called to get together. He begged off, but he couldn't renege on the double date with Doug and Judy. Doug practically begged him to go…and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend extra time with Judy for anything.

"Tom!" Amy's voice snapped him to attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I hear you."

She planted her hands on her hips. "And?"

"I promised Doug."

"Oh," she said, frowning, "so it's different when you promise Doug. After all, you only see him at work and talk to him all the time."

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? You agreed to go, too. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

He stiffened. She couldn't possibly know. He'd been careful. He never mentioned Judy to her except to say his partner on the case was pretty good. Otherwise, he kept his glowing appreciation of Officer Judith Marie Hoffs to himself. Merely mentioning her would set off alarm bells. He had the good sense enough to know that. But late at night when he was alone…he remembered her there in his bed and in his arms. He remembered and ached for it to happen again.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, that's rich, Tom." She threw her hands in the air. "I don't know why I bother. Something's different. I wish you'd be honest with yourself and with me."

"I'm doing the best I can, Amy."

She gave him a sad look. "Sometimes, it feels like your best isn't good enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tension vibrated around the two couples like a coiled snake. Judy didn't know who or what would strike next. Doug's jokes fell on sober ears and her heart went out to him. But everything else was highly attuned to Tom. He sat across from her in the dimly lit Italian restaurant. Every so often, his foot brushed hers. Tingles stole up her leg and spread throughout her body. She avoided his gaze as much as possible. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me," she said, standing. "I'll be right back."

Doug rose and pulled out her chair. Against her ear, he whispered, "Where are you going?"

"To the restroom and I don't need any help going there." She patted his arm to soften the blow. Then, she hurried away.

The sign glowed like a beacon. Judy dodged waitresses and other restaurant patrons in her mad rush toward escape. The usual mouth watering aromas of tomatoes, oregano and garlic turned her stomach. She held her breath as she rounded a corner. The door marked with the outline of a woman in a dress was only two steps away. She released a sigh of relief just as a hand curled around her wrist.

She knew. Without turning around, Judy knew whose hand held her. Tom's touch wasn't hard to mistake. She relived it in her dreams.

"Judy, wait."

This is what she wanted to avoid. Confrontations in dark surroundings screamed trouble. Close confines only reminded her how strongly she was attracted to him. This double date was a mistake from beginning to end.

"Jude?"

"You shouldn't have followed me." She slowly turned around. His puppy dog stare with his liquid brown eyes almost did her in. She squared her shoulders and went for false bravado. "Amy and Doug are right there--"

"They don't suspect a thing--"

"Gee, great."

His hand slid to hold hers. The warmth of his touch rippled through her. He gave her a half smile. "I didn't mean it that way. I think Doug wanted me to come after you, but I'm not here to talk about him or Amy. Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She enjoyed the comfort of his hand for just a moment more. Then, she tugged free and folded her arms across her chest. "This is a disaster. I have half a mind to call a cab."

"It's not a walk in the park for me either. I hate seeing his arm around you and pretending like we're just friends--"

"Tom, that's all we are," she said as much for her benefit as his.

"But is that all you really want?"

Tom knew he blew it with the question when she turned her back and disappeared inside the ladies' room. Dammit! He started to pace. Curious looks and pointed stares reminded him of his surroundings. He ducked into the men's room. A splash of cold water to his face helped, but it didn't erase the agony of the night.

Five minutes passed. He couldn't hide out in the bathroom forever. When he returned to the table, he was surprised to see Judy already there. She and Amy were engaged in conversation and Doug seemed relieved by his return.

"Hey, man," Doug said. "I almost sent out a search party. You sick or something?"

Tom recognized an easy way out when he saw one. Nodding, he said, "Yeah, it must be a stomach virus."

"Serious?" Doug mumbled under his breath. "I'll cancel our order and we can leave."

"You don't have to. I can get a cab--"

"Come on?" Doug countered. "A cab? Nah, man." He slipped his arm around Judy's shoulders. "Maybe we can hang out together another time."

"Yeah, maybe so."

Tom's gaze connected with Judy's for a fraction of a second. In that single glance, one thought translated between them. No matter what, they would never go through another night like that again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Party at my place tonight," Trish, the high school senior with gambling connections, announced as she intersected Judy in the hall between classes.

"Tonight?" Judy shifted her textbooks to her other arm. "You don't give a girl a lot of time to prepare."

"Who needs extra time? Just come as you are. In fact, you can ride home with me after school. I could use some help getting the place set up."

Undercover officers had strict orders to let their superiors know their whereabouts at all time. She mentally calculated the time it would take to contact Fuller. She figured she could do it under the guise of calling home.

"Well?" Trish questioned. "Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in. I can call my folks when I get to your place."

"Come on, Judy. We're seniors now. They don't need to know everything."

"You don't know my parents. With the allowance they give me, they like to be aware."

The other girl's eyes sparked with interest. "Speaking of allowance, how are you doing on cash?"

"I do okay. I haven't spent it all." Judy pulled her wallet from her neon pink purse. "Are you short?"

"Nah." Trish waved the wallet away. "Just make sure you don't spend any between now and the party. You're gonna need it."

Judy bit back a knowing smile. This was the break she and Tom had been working toward. "No problem."

"The cutie is eyeing you again." She pointed with her index finger.

Glancing over her shoulder was a waste of effort. Judy knew before her eyes connected with the soulful brown orbs of her partner that he stood just a few feet behind her. She had felt the heat of his gaze sweep across her as she returned her wallet to her purse. Having him close was a requirement of the case. But, damn! Caught between longing and guilt, Judy's nerves were pulled taut as a drum.

She forced a bored expression onto her face and said, "Who?"

"Girl, don't even try it. Tom. Man, if Owen wasn't mine… But you're cool, so I'm gonna take care of you. Hold on." Trish stepped aside and called, "Tom! Come here."

"What are you doing?" Judy questioned in a whispered rush.

"You'll see." Trish's smile widened at Tom's approach. "Hey, there new boy. There's a party tonight at my place. Only a select few are invited. Be Judy's date and come with."

A thoughtful expression on his face, Tom slowly chewed his gum. "So, what you're saying is I'm invited but I have to be with Jude? Is that it?"

Trish nodded. "In a nutshell."

Nodding, he looked at Judy. A barely restrained forest fire seemed to burn in his eyes. Usually, he hid the agony of their attraction behind cool professionalism or good-natured teasing. Not so today. Judy clearly envisioned being swallowed by the flames. Flashes of their lone night of passion came to mind in torturous secession.

His eyes trailed her from head to toe. Tingles coursed through her. Her flesh burned as if he'd touched her, branding her with his heat. She swallowed hard and hugged her books close to her chest.

"Well?" Trish prompted.

Tom's eyes remained locked on Judy. He moistened his lips with a swipe of his pink tongue. "I can live with that condition. What time should I pick her up?"

"She's coming with me after school, but you're taking her home."

The final bell rang its last warning. A flurry of movement dispersed the students from the crowded hallway. Trish hurried off without another word, leaving Judy and Tom alone to head to their Chemistry class.

He dropped his arm around her shoulder. His grip tightened as she stiffened. "Don't," he said.

"This is not what Fuller intended us to do," she hissed under her breath.

"It's working for the case." He led the way to their table in the back. As the newest students, the teacher had assigned them as lab partners. Tom slid onto the stool beside her. "Besides, it's just a party. We see what's what, get info on what we need and we're out of there."

"You make it sound simple." After the disastrous double date which included Doug and Amy, the thought of spending time with Tom in a remotely romantic-like atmosphere made alarm sirens blast inside Judy's head. She sensed nothing but disaster in their future. Just now, the simple touch of his arm around her set her heart racing. How the hell was she supposed to react to playing his date? High school parties were notorious for make-out sessions. If she and Tom were forced to respond on some level…

"It is simple," he said softly as their teacher was taking roll. "We got through that date from hell. We can get through this."

She nodded, but her premonition refused to budge. Whatever happened that night would change things between them. She had no doubt about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't know what the big deal is." Doug followed Tom to his desk. Jump Street vibrated with the usual hum of police activity. "You've done cases like this before. They're slam dunk...a ball soaring out of the park...a puck in the net--"

"Doug, please. Can the sport analogies." Tom slammed a stack of files onto his desk. Thoughts of Judy were never far from his mind. How had they let things get this far? He should have asked her out the first day they met. They had a blast acting like teenagers. She made him feel carefree yet completely together. Something, he hadn't really felt since his dad died.

Penhall plopped onto the edge of Tom's desk. Continuing at a rapid pace, he was totally oblivious to Tom's turmoil. "You know Judy is freaking about this case, too. That's not like her, you know. She's usually so calm and together. Not to mention amazingly hot."

Doug twisted his body and looked at Tom. A frown darkened his boy-like features. "What? You don't think she's a babe?"

"She wouldn't appreciate us talking about her like this." Tom's mouth clenched. "Actually, I don't care for it much either."

"You've talked about Amy."

Another sharp blade of guilt stabbed his chest. "Not like this," he denied.

"By the way, how are things with you two? That double date thing hit a weird vibe." Doug grabbed a paperweight and began tossing it from one hand to the other. "Judy kinda shut down after it. I'm thinking I should have kept it just the two of us. We're in that transitional stage. You know, from co-worker to friend to something more. She's probably afraid the department will separate the team. I've tried talking to her, but she--"

"Doug." Tom fought a war with irritation and won. "Look, I'm probably not the person you should talk about this with."

A strange look flickered across Doug's face. "You're my best friend. There's no one else who knows both of us except Harry, and between you and me, I think he has the hots for her, too."

Guilt returned at an alarming rate, shooting straight through Tom. He bolted from his chair and glanced at his watch. "Look, the party's starting soon. I need to change and all that other stuff."

"Yeah, what was I thinking? Dumping this stuff on you right before the big sting." Doug stood. "Fuller and Harry are waiting on standby with the uniforms tonight. I'm not on the schedule, but I may come by just in case. Sometimes, cards aren't just fun and games. If something happened to Judy and I wasn't there..."

"You really care about her, don't you?" The question came out before Tom could process the repercussions. This was dangerous territory. And he honestly didn't want to know the answer. "Forget I asked. That was too personal."

"I don't mind." Doug shrugged, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "Besides the looks and the brains, she's good people. I care about her. I think we could be good together. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Tom answered, hating being caught like this. "She's great. A guy couldn't go wrong with a woman like her."

Doug smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

---

"Hey, Dad." Judy cradled the telephone against her ear. Using the phone in Trish's kitchen afforded her little privacy. The other girls kept coming back and forth, getting the food and drinks set up for the party. Judy had to divide her attention. Maintaining a neutral expression while tension crackled on the telephone wire was a hard task. She sensed the grimace on Fuller's face long before she heard it in his voice.

"Don't _'hey, dad'_ me!" Fuller barked. "It's about time you called. If Hanson hadn't reported in hours ago, I wouldn't have known about your situation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm hanging out at Trish's tonight. We're gonna study for our chem quiz and maybe watch _Growing_ _Pains_. Tell Mom I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so she's in the room, listening?"

"Sure thing, Dad. That's it exactly."

"Have you been made?" Concern took the bite out of his bark. "Say the word and we'll be there now."

"No, everything will be fine. Her parents are really cool. We're determined to ace that quiz tomorrow--"

"Judy!" Trish said in a harsh whisper. "Don't lay it on so thick. There's no way we're passing that test tomorrow."

Judy mouthed an apology and waited for Trish to leave the room again. "So I'll probably be home later tonight...but not too late."

"Hanson will be there soon. The rest of us will be on standby. Be careful."

"Always."

The call ended. To Judy's surprise Trish lingered in the doorway. The other girl sadly shook her head. Judy frowned. "What?"

"You should have told him you're spending the night."

"But I thought you and Owen planned some alone time for after."

Trish laughed. "You are too much. The sleepover would give you and Tom some serious getting to know you time."

_We already do_, Judy thought, _all too well_. "That's why you invited him to the party."

"Actually, I wasn't just looking out for you when I invited him." Trish sauntered to the counter and lounged on a stool. "Have you ever noticed the wad of bills he carries around? That kid is loaded and doesn't have a clue what to do with it. Other than spending it on a cool chick like you, he can also try to double it or even triple it."

"How?"

The girl shrugged and smiled. "You'll see."

They spent the next thirty minutes raiding Trish's closet for something hot to wear. Groans lodged in Judy's throat as she fielded the matchmaking girl's fashion advice, which leaned toward too tight, too revealing or both. Finally, they agreed on a acid washed mini-skirt and a hot pink tank top. The white ankle boots Judy wore to school complemented the ensemble. After crimping their hair and reapplying their make-up, they were ready to attack the night's music selection.

The ringing doorbell ended their argument over who was a hotter: Terrence Trent D'arby or Prince. As they waited for Trish to return, Judy mingled with the other girls. She knew a few from school. A couple looked older and Judy wondered if the gambling ring extended beyond high school and included college, too. If so, tonight's sting might be premature. She wondered how to best warn Fuller about her suspicions. She was moving closer to the telephone when Trish returned with Tom.

"Look who's here. Our first guy! I wonder why he's so eager," Trish joked. She gave Judy a broad wink and beckoned her to come closer. "Stop playing hard to get."

That kid didn't know the half of it. Judy felt her face grow hot and hoped a mask hid her true reaction. Damn, Tom looked great! A gold hoop dangled from his left ear lobe. A button down white shirt contrasted perfectly against his olive-toned skin. And his faded blue jeans molded against his lean thighs and legs like a second skin. Feeling his eyes on her, she quickly ended her lengthy perusal. The wicked gleam in his brown orbs made her flesh tingle. _Oh, boy_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Spin the bottle?_

Tom couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he left those childhood games behind when he joined the force. That's what he got for working undercover as a teenager. His mind searched for a reason to avoid the rotating bottle. Nothing came fast enough. He grunted and joined the circle on the floor. For a brief moment, his gaze connected with Judy's. The horror in her eyes mirrored the panic swirling inside his gut. At least, he wasn't alone in this.

Trish plopped onto a pillow beside her gambling boyfriend, Owen. A mischievous smirk played on her pink frosty lips. She avoided eye contact with anyone and promptly snatched the bottle from the floor.

"The game has a new spin on it." She giggled at her joke.

Tom bit back a grimace and listened as she continued.

"I'm doing all the spinning tonight."

Groans erupted.

She answered their defiance. "It's my house and my rules. If you don't like it, you know where the door is." No one moved. "Okay, that's settled. Before I spin, I'll name the boy and whomever the bottle points to is his all in the privacy of one of the assigned rooms."

A few guys clapped at this pronouncement. Tom managed a half smile. _Great. Freaking perfect._

"Tom, you're first."

His eyes widened and he sat up straight. _Crap!_

"Don't worry. This will be good," Trish promised.

George Michael's _Kissing a Fool_ began to play as she gave the bottle a smooth twist. Air lodged in his chest as Trish's spin determined his fate. Of all the stupid, asinine ways to infiltrate a high school gambling ring. Surely, the captain could have thought of something better. _Dammit_. Tom hated the suspense of waiting.

Finally, the bottle stopped. Slowly, his gaze drifted from the glass bottle to the girl sitting on the other side. A pair of slim, shapely brown legs greeted him first. An acid washed mini skirt left little to his imagination. A hot pink tank top molded to curves that he knew intimately. He gulped air and met Judy's shell-shocked brown eyes.

"Don't take all day!" Trish ordered. "Tom, Judy's all yours. Now, go! You can use my dad's study. It's down the hall, the last room on the right. Just be sure to clean up whatever you mess up. Have fun!"

Seeing no other way out, Tom stood and reached for Judy's hand, helping her to stand. He felt her tremble as they left the room.

"Relax." They entered the study and he closed the door. "We wait it out and she'll come banging on the door."

"You have no idea how determined she is to get us together." Judy cast a wary glance toward the closed door. "I wouldn't be surprised if she barged in to make sure we were making out."

"Would it be so bad?"

"What do you think?" She sighed and perched on the edge of the desk. "This was supposed to be simple."

He frowned. "What? Us?"

"No!" she released in a harsh whisper. "This case. We know who the players are. Why can't we just go in and—"

"Ssh!"

A slight noise on the other side of the door propelled Tom into action. He pulled Judy from the desk and into his arms in one fluid movement. Her mouth opened to protest. He wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. Lowering his head, he eagerly pressed his lips to hers. His tongue delved inside her open mouth, exploring and reveling in the sweet taste of her. His heart pounded his chest. It had been far too long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Judy melted. Her arms closed around Tom. He felt so lean and strong. Flashes of being in his arms and having him inside her returned in rapid succession. His probing tongue set her aflame. She drew him deep into her mouth, enjoying the taste of him and the power of his passion.

His hand trailed a path of fire as it moved from her shoulder to cup her breast. The tip hardened on contact, an undeniable sign of how much she wanted him. As he rolled the nub between his thumb and finger, she released a low moan. Liquid heat pooled at the center of her thighs. Never before had she been so quickly inflamed. Shaken, she ended the kiss.

"Tom—"

The door suddenly opened and Owen stood in the doorway. "Hey!"

Judy shrugged out of Tom's hold. With her back to Owen, she adjusted her clothing. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Tom wore a dazed expression. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and spoke to Owen. She listened to the teenager chuckle in male affirmation of a make out session well done.

This was getting out of hand. The assignment was simple. How did they let their personal crap come into play? Judy loved her job and was damned good at it. If the other cops found out about her and Tom, they would never let her live it down. One-night stands with fellow officers had a way of ruining a person's reputation.

"Jude," Tom said.

She turned and was surprised to find them alone again. "Where's Owen?"

"He left to give us the option of joining them in a game of poker or playing our own game of strip poker in here."

Her eyes widened in shock.

Tom had the decency to blush. "His words. Not mine."

"What did you tell him?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "As appealing as the second option is, I agreed to the first. Are you ready?"

"This is it." Finally, the break they needed. She jerked her head in a single nod. "Yeah. Let's play."

"We'd better make this look good." He extended his hand. "It'll probably be better if they think we're a couple."

She frowned. "After five minutes alone?"

"Try ten," he said. "I have a feeling if we don't come out glued to the hip, this thing will bust."

Dammit, he had a good point. She swallowed her misgivings and slid her palm against his. Electric pulses zipped through her on contact. One look into his eyes and reddened face told her he felt the same. The danger of this case grew with every second and it had nothing to do with the gambling. The more time Judy spent with Tom, the more she wanted. Why did this have to happen now? She was not prepared to be thrown through this loop.

"It's really not as bad as it seems," he said.

"You're fooling yourself if you really believe that."

They headed out of the room. She stopped them in the middle of the hallway. "Wait!" she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to Fuller. Was he already in place when you arrived?"

He nodded. "I didn't see him, but that was the plan. Why? Do you want to call it off?"

"Some of those kids are in college. This could be bigger than we thought," she said. "We should get more info first."

"Yeah, I noticed." He was quiet a moment and then asked, "How do you want to play this?"

"Let's get into the game. Well, you can get into it. I didn't get any extra cash for this because I came straight from school. I can make up an excuse to call my dad."

"Hey, guys." Trish appeared at the end of the hallway. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm trying to get her to go for a drive with me after the game," Tom said. "She's not easy to convince. She says her dad is expecting her home."

"You should have told him you were spending the night." Trish rolled her eyes. "See! I told you."

"I know," Judy agreed. "Do you mind if I use your phone? I'll call home and let him know what the new plan is."

"Sure, but hurry up. We're holding the game for you."

"We can start without her," Tom said. "I'm playing for both of us."

Trish grinned. "I like a big spender. Judy, this one is a keeper."

_He sure is_, Judy thought. "Can I use the phone in your dad's study? If my dad hears the music and the other kids, he'll go ballistic."

"No problem," Trish said. "Come on, Tom. The fun is just about to begin."

Judy watched Trish drag Tom away before she ducked back into the study. She quickly closed the door and grabbed the phone. Even on stakeouts, Fuller would have access to a mobile phone. She dialed his mobile unit and listened as the phone rang.

What would the captain think if he knew how complicated this case had become? In their reports, both she and Tom had omitted anything about Trish trying to play matchmaker. Judy hadn't wanted questions. She never asked Tom what his reasons were. She figured they were the same as hers.

Finally, the ringing stopped. "Fuller," he barked into the phone.

"Hi, Dad," she said, continuing the ruse, "this is Judy."

"What's wrong?"

Tension crackled across the phone wires. She exhaled a low breath as she spoke to calm them both. "Nothing's wrong. There's been a change in plans."

"What kind of change? Where's Tom?"

She cast a furtive glance at the closed door. No one should be interested in her call to her dad, but she didn't dare take that risk. She kept a close eye on the door and for any sign of eavesdroppers. Whispering, she said, "He's playing poker with them. We're still in the clear."

"So, what's the change?"

"This goes beyond high school. College kids are involved. It could go higher than that. We want to hold off on what's planned for tonight."

"Okay," he said after a moment of silence. "Be careful."

"We will be. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and returned to the party. A few of the kids was dancing and huddled into groups. The others gathered around the poker game. Trish saw Judy and pulled her into the mix.

"What did he say?"

"Everything is cool."

Tom glanced at her. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Judy said. "We're good."

His responding smile created a warm glow deep inside. She returned the gesture and rested her hands on his shoulder. He leaned his head back against her. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment and instantly hating herself for doing so.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tom finished the game with his wallet lighter than when he started. Poker demanded skill and deception. His time as an undercover cop had made him close to an expert in both. He refused to let ego guide him and played at a level he knew the kids would be comfortable with. He lost a few and won a few. A couple of times his concentration was severely tested. One was when Judy rested her hands on his shoulders. The light scent of her perfume washed over him. His mouth watered with the remembered taste of her. With her standing so close and constantly reminding him of what he wanted, he understandably lost that hand.

The surrounding gambling fiends noticed his distraction and begged Judy to stick around. To his relief she walked off with Trish. Poker was the guys' game. The girls hung together, listening to music and talking. Once or twice, his gaze strayed in Judy's direction. Every time, she caught his stare. Her smile made him catch his breath. He missed her real smiles for him and hoped that she wasn't faking because of the case.

Around one, Owen glanced at his watch. "I don't know about you guys, but I need to call it a night."

"It's no problem." Tom swallowed a yawn. "But I want a chance to break even."

"Dude, you're in." Owen assured him. "You played a good game tonight. I'll let you know the next time we get together."

"I'll be ready."

Dirk, a college kid from state university, said, "You had a big wad. Where did you get all that dough?"

Tom grinned. "I have a very generous grandma. Don't worry. There's more where that came from."

Dirk laughed, but the humor didn't reach his eyes. "It must be nice. Is that your Mustang out there?"

Tom nodded.

"Another gift from Grandma?"

"What can I say? I'm her only grandkid." Tom returned the kid's stare. Dirk had a weird air about him. Tom knew he'd better watch his back and Judy's too. "I promised Judy a ride home. I'll see you guys later."

"Some of us are watching the Cowboys play tomorrow night. Come over," Owen said. "Maybe you can start to break even then."

"Sure." Tom shrugged. He grabbed his jacket and went after Judy. She was already waiting for him near the door. Trish gave him the thumbs up as he took Judy's hand.

"She is dead serious about us hooking up," Judy said after they settled inside his car. "It's crazy."

"Maybe she sees something...something right between us." He eased the Mustang into traffic. "I've been thinking about what happened in her dad's study."

She shifted away from him, leaning against the door. "You shouldn't. We have to focus on the case. What did you learn from the poker game? Who was that guy with blonde hair?"

"His name is Dirk Artman. He's a junior at State," he said. "We can talk about that later. Pretending something is not happening between us is stupid. You trembled in my arms just like you did that night. You want me, Jude, just as much as I want you."

"I can't believe you're doing this. You promised to let it go. I never thought you'd go back on your word."

"I didn't know I'd feel this way," he confessed.

"What way? Lust? It's just sex, Hanson. That's all it is."

"That's a lie and you know it." He braked hard at a stop sign and twisted around to look at her. "What are you so afraid of? We already know that going back to the way we were before is impossible."

The car behind them blinked its lights. When Tom didn't move, a horn started blaring.

"You'd better keep going," she said.

He rolled down the window and beckoned for the other driver to go around them. After the car passed, Tom pulled onto a residential area and parked in front of a two-story frame house with a white picket fence. He saw her stiffen when she looked at the home with the two-car garage.

Was that what she wanted? The ideal of American happiness? He always envisioned settling down one day. The face of the future Mrs. Tom Hanson was never clear. Could Judith Marie Hoffs be "the one"?

"Tom, it's almost two in the morning. Take me home."

"I will—"

"No, I want to go now. Fuller will expect a briefing in the morning and an accounting of the money you lost. Showing up bleary-eyed and exhausted won't impress him."

"Fuller is the last thing on my mind right now." He gently brushed a stray curl from her cheek. When she didn't move, he let his fingers trail the curve of her jaw. As they neared her mouth, she grabbed his hand.

"We can't do this," she whispered. "Just because it feels good doesn't make it right."

"I can't make this feeling go away. I've tried for weeks, but every morning I wake up thinking about you, and that's after a night of dreaming of you."

"And how does that make Amy feel?"

The mention of his official girlfriend was a like a sucker punch. He slumped against his seat. "Amy doesn't know."

"She knows," Judy said with full confidence. "She may not know that it's me, but she knows you're distracted by something else...someone else. And it's not fair. She deserves better and so does Doug."

He thought of how excited Doug was lately. His best friend practically glowed whenever Judy walked into the room. What kind of jerk was Tom to make a play for his partner's girl? But dammit, he wanted her!

"They trust us, Tom, and we don't deserve them."

"I've never done anything like this before," he said.

"I know. Me either." She brushed his bangs from his forehead. "It's horrible."

He started the car and pulled from the curb. The silence of the neighborhood echoed around them. What were the residents doing while they worked hard to put their teenager kids behind bars? Did anyone have any idea how screwed up the world was? Here, they were, attempting to penalize others for failing the law when they were guilty of far worse: a betrayal of those closest to them.

"This is it," he said, parking in front of her apartment building. "Can I walk you in?"

"That's not a good idea." She reached for the door handle.

"Wait."

He quickly exited the car and vaulted to the passenger side. He opened her door and helped her out. "We have to come clean with Fuller about Trish's matchmaking," he said.

"I'll put it in my report."

"Even the kiss in the study?"

Panic streaked across her face. "Are you?"

"Is it necessary?"

"We've already omitted enough. You're right," she said. "It's time to come clean."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Coming clean should have felt better than this.

The weight of Fuller's stare fell on Judy like a ton of bricks. She squared her shoulders and carried the burden. But she didn't carry it alone. Tom sat still as a statue in the chair beside her. She resisted the temptation to look at him. Seeking comfort from her partner in front of their captain would only make what they'd written on their report worse.

The paper rattled again as Fuller looked over the report to visually assess his officers. His face resembled a hard, unyielding mask. Finally, he lowered the document to his desk and leaned back. White-hot pinpricks trickled up Judy's spine. The captain's calm demeanor was deceptive. He was like a storm on the brink of unleashing his turmoil. She knew better than to relax prematurely.

"So, you think Owen and Dirk are connected to someone higher?"

Tom exhaled a low breath. "Yes, captain. They invited me to watch the game tonight. Dirk seemed to be feeling me out. Owen said maybe I could win back what I lost."

"How are you on cash?" Fuller asked.

"I didn't lose it all, but I think the kids were impressed with how much I had."

"I'll get you some more." Fuller scratched a note on pad near his phone. "Keep track of it. You'll be accountable when the case is over."

Tom nodded. "Of course, captain."

Fuller looked at Judy. "Were you invited, too?"

"Trish didn't mention it."

The captain's mouth twitched. "Trish. She orchestrated the spin the bottle game."

"Yes," Judy said. "She's a control freak who wants to play matchmaker."

"You and Hanson were alone in her father's study."

Judy remained quiet and so did Tom. The room thickened with tension. Judy gave up trying to maintain. Her shoulders drooped as she slumped back against her chair.

"Neither report goes into specifics about what happened except that Owen interrupted you." Fuller pressed his fingers together into a steeple. His gaze locked on both of them. "Officers, I won't insult any of us by asking what happened, but I am hoping I can trust your judgment. Jump Street is still a program in its infancy. There are several members on the city council would think this program is a waste of time and money. They believe we're entrapping and misleading their children. Don't do anything to compromise what we've all worked hard to accomplish."

"We wouldn't, Captain," Hanson said.

"Maybe not intentionally. Everything you do on a case must be above reproach. I won't even mention the personal ramifications of becoming involved with a fellow officer. Trust me, I know this from personal experience."

Judy felt her eyes drawn to Tom. When she looked at him, she found him already watching her. Fuller dismissed them and they parted in the squad room. Judy stopped at Doug's desk. He was doing background on a case so she left him a note to call her. Then, she headed to the mall to hook up with Trish and some other girls from school.

---

Fuller's warning hit Tom in his chest like a sack of bricks. Rumors flew about the Captain's time in New York. Some said he had an affair with a younger officer, which cost him his marriage. Tom never took stock in gossip, but maybe this time there was some truth in their guesses. Regardless, Tom knew that he couldn't keep pretending.

He headed to his desk with a cup of steaming coffee. As he sipped the strong brew, he watched Judy. She worked hard to ignore him. That wasn't his ego standing up for attention. He remembered how things were before they slept together. With their desks a paper wad toss away, he became familiar with her habits. They used to go on snack runs for and with each other, talk about sports and argue over music. All of that came to a gradual stop the morning after they made love. Now, he felt guilty if she caught him looking at her. Things were never be the same between them, but he never imagined they'd be this strained.

Owen called and confirmed their plans to watch the game together. It was strictly a boys' night so Tom and Judy were free from pretending to be what they weren't and what they couldn't be.

---

An afternoon hanging out with boy-crazy girls reminded Judy of how far she'd come. She remembered giggling over the hot guys and planning with her friends. How would they get Derrick Jones to notice them? Would Jeremy Miller ask one of them to the prom? It was an endless cycle and some level it was fun. Pretending to be a kid had its pluses. Especially when the grown-up Judy had a serious dilemma.

After showering and changing into her favorite t-shirt and boxers, Judy curled onto her lazy boy recliner. From the corner of her eye, the telephone seemed to glow. Maybe it was her guilty conscience bogging her down. Since leaving the note for Doug, he hadn't been far from her thoughts. She desperately needed to come clean with him. Even if nothing more ever happened between her and Tom, Doug deserved the truth in knowing that her heart was no longer in it. Maybe it never had been.

A rerun of "Spenser: For Hire" failed to capture her interest. She turned the sound down and reached for the phone. A split second later, a knock sounded at her door.

"Judy, it's Doug. Are you there?"

Just like that, her heart started pounding. She pressed a hand to her chest. Becoming a basket of nerves wasn't her usual MO. She had to get it together.

"Judy?"

"I'm coming!" She returned the phone to the end table, stood and headed to the door. Willing herself to relax, she counted to ten and methodically smoothed her wispy curls into a ponytail. Once her heart rate returned to something akin to normal, she opened the door.

"Hey, Doug."

He gave her soft, wary smile. "Hi, Jude. I got your note." He held up the slip of paper before shoving it back into his front jeans pocket. "I came over as soon as I left Jump Street."

An awkward silence kept them still until Judy realized they hadn't moved. She stood aside and opened the door wider. "Come in." As he crossed the threshold, she added, "You're working late."

"Fuller had us looking into that Dirk guy. He's a wild card."

She nodded. "Yeah, you can see it in his eyes."

"His folks filed bankruptcy his senior year of college. They haven't been able to reclaim the cash flow. Dirk seems to have taken this hard."

"That could work for us in the case."

Doug plopped onto the sofa. "But we're not talking about the case."

"Huh?"

"Your note...it wasn't about the case. At least, it didn't read like it was. You wanted to talk about you and me. Right?"

She should have been prepared for his direct approach. Her nerves rattled and hummed, making the words lodge in her throat.

"Judy?" He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her with his puppy dog brown eyes. "Just say it. Whatever's on your mind. I can handle it. I've been dumped before."

"No, this isn't about dumping you."

"We're not okay." He looked away. "We don't feel okay. I know it's weird because we're both cops and Fuller would go ape shit if he knew..." He ruffled his hair with a sweep of his hand. "Something changed somehow."

Her heart filled with sadness. She sat on the coffee table across from him. "Yeah...somehow. I care about you, Doug."

He gave her a faint smile. "This is when it comes."

"It's not working," she said before her courage failed her. "Our friendship means the world to me. I'm afraid we may lose even that. I don't want to hurt you."

"Usually I get the girl to break up with me and I walk away relieved that it's over," he confessed. "It's a little different this time."

He bent forward and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Me, too."

---

After redeeming himself with a huge gambling win, Tom made plans to get with the guys for another poker game. Dirk made a quick getaway. Tom tried to follow, but the traffic lights worked against him. He cut through side streets and returned to the chapel.

The headquarters were empty. Even Blowfish had found something better to do on a Saturday night. Tom trudged toward his desk, pausing for a moment at Judy's. A funky purple and rock vase filled with a colorful arrangement of flowers claimed one corner. The corner had a few framed postcards. Her work was stacked in a neat pile at the center. Her pencils were sharpened and her pens were all in place. Judy Hoffs was one organized woman. The corners of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

He made the few steps to his corner of Jump Street. He was starting on a detailed summary of the night's happenings when the telephone rang.

"Jump Street," he said into the receiver.

"Tom?"

A ton of bricks seemed to settle on his chest at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "Hi, Amy."

"You're working late for a Saturday." Her tone all but accused him of nefarious deeds. Or was it his conscience?

"Yeah, did you get my message?"

"I did," she said. "I was hoping to catch you anyway. Are you really busy? I'd like to see you tonight."

"I'm working on a report for Fuller..."

"Will it take you long to finish? I haven't seen you in days. I miss you."

"This case is keeping me pretty busy." He hated that he couldn't return the sentiment, but he hadn't missed her. Twelve weeks they'd been together. That had been eleven weeks too long.

"Well then you deserve a break. We could get something to eat...maybe rent a movie and just relax."

_Relax?_

They hadn't relaxed—made love—for awhile. Every time he got close to her, his thoughts turned to Judy, and he couldn't help comparing the two women. In many ways, Amy fell short. She was a nice person, generous and giving. But she lacked fire and passion. Maybe he just wasn't the man for her.

"Okay." He glanced at his watch. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Great! I'll see you then."

The hour came too quickly for Tom's peace of mind. He parked in front of her apartment building and just sat. The energy to climb the steps and ring her bell vanished. He dreaded the thought of hurting her, but the time to come clean had arrived. Ignoring it just made him a coward. Amy needed to know that their relationship wasn't going anywhere. His heart would never belong to her.

A light rap sounded at his window. His body jerked at the sudden noise.

"Tom, how long have you been here?"

He fumbled with opening the door and joining her on the street. "I don't know. Not long."

"I looked out the window and there you were." She headed to the passenger door. He opened it and she slid inside.

He reclaimed his spot behind the steering wheel, secured his seatbelt and started the engine. "Where to?"

"I was thinking we could try that Thai place on Seventh Avenue."

He cringed. "Thai?"

"Yeah. I thought you liked Thai."

"Not really."

"Okay," she said, sounding annoyed. "What about Knick's?"

"I busted his son last spring."

"So that's out." Her fingers drummed a nervous beat on the back of her purse. "I know what you'll never turn down. Hot dogs, sauerkraut and chips. I don't have that at my place, do you?"

"No, but there's a Seven-Eleven at the next corner." Tom's stomach growled in anticipation. He parked the Mustang near the door. As soon as they entered the store, they wandered off in two different directions.

He grabbed the hot dogs, buns and sauerkraut. Amy headed down the chips aisle. As he moved around the store, he thought about what lay ahead. Should he tell her before they ate or after? Did she already suspect that things weren't working out? Judy said that Amy already had suspicions. Could this work in his favor? Maybe she wouldn't take the break-up hard. The last thing he wanted was her sobbing on his shoulder. He doubted that a friendship would result in this, but he didn't want hard feelings between them.

He reached the counter and laid everything down. Seconds later, a guy came up behind him. The man was tall and wild-eyed. Tom's cop instinct kicked into high gear. He moved his hand toward his shoulder holster but he was too late. The guy aimed a gun at the cashier and Tom.

"Everything in the register. NOW!"

Ice-cold fear gripped Tom. Where was Amy? He glanced in the overhead security mirror. She was coming toward them. She cradled chips, beer and ketchup in her arms, but the ketchup started slipping. He opened his mouth to stop her, but nothing came out.

The bottle fell from her grasp and she called out his name. "Tom!"

The robber turned and fired. The blast threw Amy into the Hostess display rack and onto the floor. Twinkies and Ding Dongs propelled through the air, scattering everywhere.

"Amy!"

In a flash of movement, Tom ran to her. Behind him, he heard the robber running out the store. The cashier loomed over Tom.

"Don't just stand there!" Tom bellowed, applying pressure to the gaping wound in her chest. "Call 9-1-1! Do it!"

The store employee's footsteps hurried away. His frantic call sounded muffled in Tom's head. Blood seemed to fill his ears as he stared down at Amy. All the color drained from her skin. Her breathing became shallow. Her blood pooled around them, soaking the tile floor and his jeans. But he didn't care about that. With tears filling his eyes, he knelt silently as she locked eyes on him and exhaled her last breath.

_A/N: Some of this chapter was inspired by the season two episode, "Orpheus 3.3."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The insistent ringing of the telephone startled Judy awake. The top sheet tangled around her torso in an uncomfortable disarray. She almost fell from the bed as she worked to disengage her limbs and answer the phone at the same time. A few choice curse words came from her mouth as her hand closed around the bedside phone.

"Yeah?" she barked, more irritated with herself and the restlessness she'd endured.

"Jude." The hoarse voice choked on the whisper. "I need to see you... I need you."

A shock of alarm zipped down her spine. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. One hand gripped the phone while the other rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Who is this? Tom? What time is it?"

"I don't know," he said, sounding strange and distant. "It's late. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. We have work in the morning. If you're calling about that scene at Trish's place—"

"Amy's dead, Jude. He shot her. Right in front of my face. The sonuvabitch just pulled the trigger. I could have stopped it...I should have—"

_Oh, God._

"Hanson!" She spoke sharply to get his attention. His tone and words scared her. If he did something stupid—she refused to finish the thought. "Stop talking and listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm at the midtown station. The paramedics were too late, Judy. She took her last breath right in front of my face."

He sounded so stunned. Almost like a lost child. She could only imagine how he felt. The empty uselessness... She wanted to be with him. Whether she actually admitted it or not, the fact remained that she craved him. But not at the expense of his girlfriend's life. Not like this. Never like this.

Sudden tears stung her eyes. She blinked them away and stood. The sheet floated to the floor in a heap. Her pajamas followed. As she found something decent to wear, she said, "Stay there. I'm coming."

"But Jude..."

"I mean it, Tom. Don't you dare leave. I'll be there soon."

"You promise?"

A sob lodged in her throat. She swallowed it down and blinked away more tears. "I promise."

---

She found Tom sitting alone in the hallway. The midnight hour had come and gone. In the early hours before dawn, the precinct failed to throb with the usual buzz of a police station. Judy flashed her badge at the night desk clerk and rushed to Tom's side. Blood stained his shirt and pants. She forced her eyes to lock onto his eyes. From the stunned look on his face, she doubted if he knew the state of his clothes. The last thing he needed was a reminder from her.

Squatting in front of him, she rested her hands on the seat of his bench. "Hi, Tom."

"You kept your promise."

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

He allowed her to take his hand and guide him to her Jeep. As she unlocked his door, he said, "I think they towed my car."

"I'll find out in the morning."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She waited for him to sit and then closed his door. He reached across and unlocked hers. She slid inside and said, "Thanks."

She hesitated before starting the engine. This was foreign territory. His grief was strong. What did she say? Was coming the right thing? But God help her, she couldn't imagine not being there for him. He told her he needed her. How could she walk away from that?

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I thought I'd take you home."

"Where?"

At first, she thought he was worst than he appeared. Then, she realized what he meant. Her place or his? Maybe he didn't want to go home, but he couldn't come to her place like that. Not with Amy's blood still covering him.

"Your apartment."

He shook his head so vigorously that his hair flopped into his eyes. "No."

"To grab some clothes and whatever else you need," she explained. "Give me the key and I'll go in."

"Okay." He pulled his key from the front pocket of his jeans. She held out her hand and he slid the key onto her palm and didn't let go. "Then where?"

"Do you want to come home with me?"

He nodded once. "Yeah."

---

Hot water sprayed from the shower, covering Tom from head to toe. He lowered his head and watched as the water disappeared down the drain. A radio played in Judy's small bathroom. He recognized the melody, but the words escaped him. If he listened hard enough, he could hear her in the next room, rearranging the sofa into a bed. Making the sleeping arrangements abundantly clear. Setting boundaries.

He shivered despite the heat of the water. This was his third lather and rinse. After taking a long, hard look at his clothes, he needed a thorough cleanse. He'd never had anyone else's blood on him. Not anyone that he cared about.

_Stop. Don't think._

A knock rapped at the door. "Tom?"

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Considering she'd seen it all before, he didn't bother feigning modesty. He opened the door and met Judy's worried stare head on.

"Yeah?"

"You should be clean by now."

"I'm sorry. Did you want to use the shower?"

"No, I'm good. I was just..." She glanced past him to look into the foggy bathroom. "I was worried."

"My razor is still safely tucked away in my bag."

She fixed narrowed eyes on him. "That's not what I was getting at."

"I'm not handling this well."

She brushed wet hair from his cheek. The softness of her touch brought tears to his eyes. He turned away and began to dry off.

"I fixed the sofa for you. I wasn't sure if you wanted coffee."

"I don't."

"Okay."

The door creaked closed upon her exit.

Eventually, he left the solitude of the bathroom. In a t-shirt and boxers, he trudged through her darkened apartment to the living room. Just like he predicted, the sofa was transformed into a bed. Pillows, sheets and a comforter waited for him. He saw a shadow move and noticed that Judy waited for him, too.

He took the final steps to the sofa bed and sat on the edge, facing her. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I didn't know what else to do."

"You've been doing pretty well so far."

"Is there anyone you want me to call? Your mom? Penhall? The Captain?"

"The midtown station called Fuller. He offered to come pick me up..."

"I'm not mad that you called me," she said, reaching out to pat his hand. "I want to help. Tell me what to do. Do you want to talk about it?"

The words came pouring out. "He was robbing the store. I should have seen it coming. We shouldn't have been there."

"Don't blame yourself—"

"I planned to break up with her. You and I talked about coming clean and I was going to do that. Amy deserved—" He released a ragged breath. "If I just told her, we wouldn't have been there. The guy wouldn't have k-killed her."

"Tom, please—"

The crack in her voice was his undoing. Guilt and regret tore through his defenses. Grief quickly followed. Sobs wracked through him. He covered his face with his hands. Before he knew it, Judy's arms were around him. Her tears mingled with his as she held him and promised him that he would make it through this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tom awakened to warmth and softness. Snuggling deeper into the covers, his thigh brushed naked flesh. He kept his eyes closed as he relished the gentle caress of two bodies connecting. Then, he inhaled and recognized the sweet aroma of Judy. Her soap and body lotion reminded him of a rose garden with beautiful buds blossoming everywhere. For a split second, his enjoyment of the moment reached an all-time high. When the moment ended, the present came crashing down. And he remembered.

A psycho with a gun. Amy defenseless. Amy shot, her blood pouring everywhere. Amy dead.

He moved away from the heaven of being near Judy and into the hell of his reality. Amy was dead and it was his fault. He should have seen it coming.

With a faint yawn, Judy woke up. Her arms stretched above her head. She arched her back. His gaze immediately memorized the graceful curves and lines of her body. Air lodged in his chest as he watched and waited. He really had no right to this. Yet, turning away was impossible.

Finally, she noticed him. Her sexy full bottom lip curved into a soft smile. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know how good I had it until I woke up. I'm sorry about this," he said, indicating their sleeping arrangements. "I know you didn't want this to happen."

"Don't. Please, don't be sorry. It's not necessary."

The words hung between them. He couldn't bring himself to move. If he could trade everything just to be there like this with her every morning, he would. But it was too late. He should have made that deal before yesterday. Before Amy died.

He pulled free of the bed and the unspoken promises in Judy's brown eyes. "I'd better go."

"Right now?" she asked, staring at his every move.

He stepped into his jeans and slid on his sneakers. "Yeah."

"I can make breakfast first." She rose and slipped on her robe. "It won't take but a minute."

"Don't. I'm not hungry anyway." He tugged a sweater on and headed toward the bathroom. When he returned, he had his small shaving case which he quickly stuffed into his duffel bag. "I think that's everything. I'll talk to you later—"

"Hanson, wait!" She stopped him at the door. "Where are you going and how do you think you're getting there? Your car isn't downstairs. I'll drive you anywhere you want to go. Give me a minute to dress."

"It's okay, Jude. I can make it." Ignoring the warning inside his head, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. God, she was beautiful in the morning. With a hint of sleep still in her eyes. And her eagerness to ease his pain. He didn't deserve her, he grudgingly thought and dropped his hand to his side. "The buses are running. I can hope on or I can hail a cab."

"Where are you going?" She seemed reluctant to let him go.

"Home."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'll check on you later."

"Okay."

---

Judy spent the day thinking about Tom. Sleeping with him, regardless how innocent, had not been planned. She only wanted to console him. The next thing she knew, he was fast asleep with his arms holding her close. Returning to her cold, empty bed didn't feel like the right choice.

Half a dozen times, she reached for the phone to call him. Something always held her back. He left so quickly. Maybe he needed space. Maybe he wanted to grieve alone.

What if he blamed her for Amy's death?

That question nagged at her. She flaked on an outing with Trish because she knew that focusing on the gambling case was impossible. She was too wrapped up in Tom. Eventually, she grabbed her keys and headed to his place. Whether he blamed her or not, last night he needed her. Maybe he still did.

His apartment door was ajar. She knocked once before stepping inside. "Tom?"

Looking wild and disheveled, he stood in the middle of the living room. "Hey." He waved her in. "Come in. I didn't know you were here."

"I just came. The door was open."

"Close it for me. Thanks." He turned away and plopped on the sofa.

"How are you?" she asked, looking around. The place was a mess. Shoes littered the floor. An open pizza box covered the coffee table. Several stacks of pepperoni slices sat on a napkin beside it. Open ginger ale bottles were on the windowsill. Twist off caps lined the wall beneath the window. Destruction and calamity greeted her everywhere she looked. He was always so neat and meticulous. Just seeing his world come apart like this made her uneasy. "What have you been doing?

He patted the space beside him in silent invitation. "I don't want to talk about me. I'm irrelevant."

"Don't say that." She joined him on the sofa. "You've been through a lot—"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about me." He pointed at the pizza. "Have you eaten? I can heat it up. Never mind. It doesn't look that great, does it? I pulled the pepperoni off. Did you know you can pull all the pepperoni slices off a pizza in three point three seconds?"

"What?"

He stood and began pacing the floor. "You can also sing the entire alphabet and twist the caps off six bottles of ginger ale in three point three seconds. Take your shoes off. Pop a beer. Hold your finger on the remote and pass seventeen stations. All in three point three seconds. Guess what else you can do?"

"Hanson..." She followed and tried to take his hand.

He flinched from her touch. "I'll tell you. You can shoot someone in three point three seconds. With all the things you can do in three point three seconds, I should have been able to stop him."

"How do you know how long it was?" Tears of anguish and sadness filled her eyes. He was falling apart in front of her. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know." He stormed to the television. His hands shook as he turned the set on and pushed play on the vcr. "Watch. It only takes him three point three seconds. Look."

"I don't want to watch that!" She moved to stop the tape. He grabbed her from behind and held her still. "Tom, stop it! Let go of me!"

"Watch, Judy. Just three point three seconds." Keeping her out of reach of the controls, he rewound the tape. "The detectives asked me if I had an opening...if there was a moment when I... There it is."

---

"I'm scared, Captain." Judy sat with her hands clenched tightly in her lap. "I've never seen him like that."

"He's grieving." Fuller perched on the edge of his desk. "We all grieve in different ways."

"He's reliving it. Over and over." Blinking, she fought the tears blurring her vision. "He has the security tape and he keeps watching it. He made me watch it, too."

"Made you?"

Judy nodded. "I tried to turn it off and he grabbed me. We watched it three or four times. I couldn't get him to stop. Nothing I said... I couldn't reach him."

"That doesn't sound like Hanson." Fuller frowned. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Tom wouldn't hurt me. He and I... He wouldn't hurt me."

Fuller's frown deepened. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Dammit! Judy thought twice about talking to the Captain. She was afraid of betraying Tom's trust and of betraying herself. The episode with Hanson left her feeling raw and wide open. Her life had always been so well put together. The indiscretion with Tom threw everything off balance and she hadn't regained equal footing since. Setting Doug straight about their relationship provided a moment's ease to her conscience, but then Amy died. Guilt ate at her. Only by focusing on Tom could she escape her own feelings of responsibility. Maybe if that night with Tom hadn't happened, everything would have turned out differently.

Damn those maybes.

"That's what happened when I saw him," she answered. "I came to you because I didn't know what else to do."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He moved behind his desk and sat. "I couldn't have made it to captain without having good observation skills. Your report...the kiss... I won't pry into affairs that aren't my business, but when an officer's well-being is threatened, I have to step in. Is it time for me to step in, Hoffs?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. Everything is fine. I can do my job."

"I'm not talking about just the job. Amy was Hanson's girlfriend. You're his partner on a case, a partner he kissed. And now his girlfriend is dead. I won't play psychologist with you, but I don't want you to ignore what's going on inside your head, too." He grabbed a notepad and began writing. "Whenever there's a shooting, the officer is required to speak with the staff psychologist. I want you to talk to him, too. He's a good guy. Whatever you say to him will stay with him."

He handed her the paper and she took it. "Thanks, Captain."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After meeting with the Captain, Judy decided to take his advice. She spoke with the staff shrink. Without divulging too much, she told him about the incident with Tom and how it worried her. If the psychologist picked up on their relationship being more than professional, the doctor kept it to himself. The session proved somewhat useful. Judy understood that what happened to Amy wasn't her fault. She wished that Tom understood the same. She hadn't seen or heard from him in a week. Her phone messages went unanswered and he never seemed to be around to answer her knock. She continued to worry about him, but she couldn't let that stop her from doing her job.

Trish, Owen and the gambling gang had a late night. She pulled into the Jump Street bleary-eyed and tired. She grabbed her satchel of books and tumbled from the car. Just then, a blue Mustang screeched to a stop beside her. Tom slammed from the driver's seat and blocked her between their two cars. The wild look in his brown eyes shocked her.

Oh, God. Not again.

"Tom. You're back."

"Yeah." He grabbed the satchel from her grasp. "What's this?"

"My books...for school."

His eyes narrowed. His grip on the satchel tightened. "You're still working the case?"

"The Captain—"

"I don't want to hear about the Captain!" He flung the bag into the backseat of her Jeep. "How could you do this?" His voice lowered as he advanced, backing her against the door. "What were you thinking?"

"Do what?" Her instinct to fight back warred with her desire to calm him. "What are you talking about?"

"The case."

"Trish trusts me. I'm in. I can't lose my cover now."

"So, you'll risk your life by working without me."

"Hanson, I've gone undercover without you many times. I'm okay."

"All it takes is one time when you're not on guard. When you're distracted. Do you think about that—"

"Tom—"

"No, you're not listening," he said, eyes blazing. "You don't ever go in without back up. Ever! Do you understand me? Hell, you shouldn't be there period."

"Hey!" Ioki jumped from his gas guzzler and jogged across the parking lot to them. "You two okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, using the interruption to grab her bag and sidestep Tom. "Just great. I'll see you guys inside."

Tom looked undeterred, but Ioki stepped between them, welcoming Tom back to Jump Street. As Judy climbed the steps into the chapel, she glanced once over her shoulder at her current partner. The stubborn set of his jaw warned her that his tirade was far from over.

---

"HANSON!"

The Captain's bellow shook the stained glass windows and caused everyone to cringe. Tom squared his shoulders and headed to his boss's office. Judy didn't even look his way as he walked past her. If she was expecting an apology, she could think again. He stood behind what he said one hundred per cent. She had no business working any case without him. If something happened to her...

He pushed the thought from his behind and made the final steps inside Fuller's office. The Captain slammed the door shut as soon as Tom entered.

"I thought you were okay to come back. When we talked on the phone, you said you were ready."

"I am." Tom nodded once and met Fuller's hard stare. "I'm ready."

"And the scene with Hoffs this morning? Was that supposed to be a sign of your readiness?"

"I was concerned about her working the case alone. I won't apologize for that."

"You should." Fuller moved behind his desk and gestured for Tom to sit. "Hoffs is a damn good cop. She's capable of taking care of herself. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"Over confidence can lead to mistakes—"

"What happened at that convenience store was tragic, and I'm sorry for your loss."

Tom inhaled a sharp breath. "But?"

"But shopping at a convenience store during your off hours and consciously working a case are two different things."

"She shouldn't have gone back without me."

"Who shouldn't have?"

Tom clenched his hands together in his lap. He hadn't missed the thinly disguised shrink talk. He wasn't mentally unstable. It was just that Judy meant a lot to him. He needed to know that she was safe.

"Hoffs, Captain. I'm not confusing them. Judy is alive, and I plan to make damn sure that she stays that way."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What the hell happened between you and Tom?" Trish nudged Judy as they headed to first period. "He's acting weird."

"I told you he had a death in the family and had to go back East," Judy repeated the story she and Captain Fuller created during Hanson's absence from the case. A twinge of guilt twisted her stomach, but she pushed it aside. Amy's death was a horrible accident. While the loss of life saddened Judy, she refused to take responsibility for what happened. At least, that's what she reminded herself every day.

"Nope, it's more to it than that."

"I don't know what you mean." Another lie. It was so easy for them roll off her tongue. Maybe too easy.

"It was how he was looking at you," the teenager persisted. "I don't know if I've ever had a guy look at me like that. Are you having sex with him?"

Judy stopped dead in her tracks. Students brushed past her and the tardy bell rang. None of that sounded louder than the rapid beating of her heart. "Why would you say something like that? Trish, you're seeing things. I don't know what his deal is, but I don't think it has anything to do with me."

"I don't know about that." Trish glanced away. "Teach is giving us the evil eye. We'd better get in there before he threatens to call my dad. They're golfing buddies."

Judy followed Trish to the back of the room where they sat with another group of girls. While the teacher reviewed the week's list of vocabulary words, Judy's mind wandered. French was one of her favorite classes to take while undercover. She had four years of it in college and was fluent. She rarely had to pay attention and often used the extra time to think about the case. But this time, her thoughts drifted to her partner.

Trish was right. Things between Judy and Tom had taken a strange turn since Amy's death. Remembering the earlier screaming match in the Jump Street parking lot sent a chill down her spine. After they were all inside, Ioki wanted answers, but she blew her usual partner off. Within seconds, Fuller called Tom into his office. Judy sat on pins and needles while she waited for his return. Then, common sense got the better of her and she rushed off to school. They hadn't spoken sense. Only the glare in his eyes served as a warning. This difference of opinion was far from over.

Fourth period and lunch arrived far too quickly for Judy's peace of mind. The possibility of a gambling ring preying on kids weighed too heavy for her to blow off the assignment. Personal differences aside, she had to cross the cafeteria and pretend that all was well between her and Tom.

He pulled out the chair closest to him and patted it. With a sexy jut of his chin, he invited her to sit. "Hey, Jude. What's up?"

"Not much," she said, plastering a smile on her face. The look in his eyes was totally unreadable. She felt like a helpless creature captured in the apex of a tornado. She had no idea where she'd land once the storm ended. "What's for lunch?"

"Owen ordered pizza from Domino's," Trish said. "He and Cliff just left to get it."

"They ditched?" Judy placed her books on the table between her and Tom. "How will they get back on campus? The principal has a tight lockdown during lunch. They'll never make it."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Trish said. "They didn't ditched. They had the pizzas delivered. They're meeting the guy behind the cafeteria. By the way, your share is five bucks."

"No, it isn't." Tom said. "I took care of it. We're covered with Owen."

"_We_?" Trish clucked her tongue as she grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Sound of what?" Judy asked.

Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You don't have to play hard to get in front of Trish. Everybody knows we're a couple."

His hand stroked her arm in a slow, lazy circle. She swallowed down the sigh of contentment that lodged in her throat. Her body was always so quick to betray her whenever he was around. She edged away, but her ploy didn't work. He moved closer and dropped his hand to her waist. His fingers toyed with the waistband of her jeans with unmistakable familiarity. In retaliation, she elbowed his ribs. Hard.

He inhaled a rush of air, but he didn't move away from her.

"What do you mean by _everybody_?" she asked.

"What do you think?" His brows rose as if he was teasing. The underlying tone in his voice was unmistakable.

_Dear God, if he told Fuller_—

"You can't mean--?" She swallowed hard as she remembered to remain calm in front of their interested audience. "I mean if my Dad found out...he's not too keen on me getting serious about anyone right now."

"I'm sure he'll like me once he gets to know me. It's not like I'd let anything happen to his precious little girl." He kissed her cheek and then moved in quickly to claim her mouth.

The taste of him was like ambrosia, sweet and indescribably delicious. Forgetting the rest of the world was easy within the circle of his arms. Catcalls and whistles brought them back to reality. Heat flooded her cheeks as she tugged free of him and scooted her chair closer to Trish.

"Wow," the other girl murmured. "Now, that was hot. You're lucky you didn't get busted for PDA, but I think it would have been worth the cost of detention."

Judy shook her head and was all set to let Tom have it when the boys returned with their pizzas. Other students looked at them in awe. No other students had ever been brave enough to have pizza delivered to school. The looks on their faces brought the importance of the case back to the forefront of Judy's mind. Teenagers were so impressionable. Some didn't understand the physical hazards and addictive risks of gambling. She and Tom needed to make their assignment a priority and deal with their personal issues later.

- - -

Tom couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. So much time had passed since the last time he held Judy in his arms and surrendered to the powerful draw of a man strongly attracted to a beautiful woman. He'd ached for her for so long. Before Amy died, his attraction to Judy was always in the back of his mind, nagging at him to take action. Then, Amy's death sent him into a deep, dark chasm of guilt. If he had been honest with Amy from the beginning—

The shrink and the Captain told him that her death wasn't his fault. Maybe everything that happened was a coincidence. Maybe not. Regardless, he knew in his heart that three point three seconds made a huge difference between life and death for her. Once those seconds passed, it was too late.

He knew that he couldn't turn back the clock. No matter how many times he replayed the moment, it was gone. But he could do something about his present. So many nights, he woke up in a cold sweat having dreamt about Judy and standing over her lifeless body while her blood pooled around her. His throat became raw from his dream-induced screams and shouts. His neighbors were about ready to have him evicted. He couldn't go on like that. Somehow, he'd have to make Judy understand that he wasn't being an overprotective jerk. His concerns were valid. He wouldn't let a damn thing happen to her.

After school, they headed to Jump Street to check in with Fuller. Owen's stepfather and mom were going away for the weekend so he and his older brother were planning a huge party. Tom and Judy were invited and a poker game was a major part of the festivities.

Fuller agreed to a wad of extra cash for both him and Judy. The Captain also put in an order for extra surveillance. That meant wires and recording equipment. Tom cringed at the possibility of being discovered, but he kept his mouth shut. The meeting with Fuller eventually ended and Tom followed Judy to their desks.

"About lunch—"

"If you're trying to apologize," she said, "I don't want to hear it."

"Good because I wasn't going to."

Her mouth tightened. The slight movement made him want to kiss the tension away. He averted his gaze for a second to collect his bearings.

"Listen, Tom, we can't lose sight of what's important," she said.

He nodded. "I agree."

"The case—"

"I'm not talking about the case." He stepped past her to sit on the corner of her desk. "We need to talk. Just you and me. Alone."

"That's probably not a good idea right now."

"Then, when will it be?" When she didn't answer, he added, "I can't sleep. I think about you all the time. I remember how everything felt so right but just happened at the wrong time. The time is now, Judy. You can't deny it."

"This is the worst time for you to rush into something. You're still raw from what happened to Amy. You need to give yourself time to heal."

"Yeah," he said as he stood, "but I can't heal without you. I need you. It's too bad you're too stubborn to admit you need me, too."

ISML TYPE"counter" 

43

Discretion by Dominiqua Dickey (04122004) 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Judy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She paused in removing her book bag from her locker. Turning around, she faced Doug and wondered about the tense look on his face. Usually he was the Chapel's number one comedian. Since they decided to just be friends, he didn't crack as many jokes around her. He remained friendly, but she sensed some distance. Maybe she was projecting. Knowing that she was more attracted to his best friend had made their dating relationship an impossibility from the start. If he knew the truth... She didn't even want to think about the fallout. The Chapel was simply too small to endure that much drama.

"Sure." She closed her locker and leaned back against the steel doors. "What's up?"

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Then, he glanced over the railing. The stalling tactics were so Penhall, but that didn't calm her nerves. She was just about to blurt for him to get on with it when he looked at her and gave her his sheepish shrug.

"It's about Tom."

"What about him?" Willing her emotions to stay in check, she put on a brave face, but inside, her thoughts scattered in a frenzy. _Oh, Lord. Where was this headed?_

"You know we're good friends." Doug lowered himself to the floor and leaned his back against the railing. He alternated between looking downstairs into the open area below and at Judy. His gaze looked uncertain, but determined to get through it somehow.

"Everyone knows you're friends," she said as gently as possible. Her nerves were already rattled. Every encounter with Tom stretched her to the limit. Between working the case and pretending that she and Tom were only co-workers, she used all her stored resources of discipline and common sense.

"No, he's my _best_ friend," he said. "But Amy's death has changed him. No, it's more than that. The changes happened before she died. I feel stupid for talking to you about this. There's no one else, though. I try to call him and hang out sometimes, but he's always busy. You and Fuller are the only people he talks to."

"What are you asking me?"

"How is he? I can't imagine what it was like with Amy getting killed right in front of his face. He had been planning to break up with her for weeks."

"He _had_?" Knowing that Penhall knew about Tom's relationship with Amy threw her off balance. She rested against the lockers for support.

"Yeah." Doug nodded. "He didn't want to hurt her so he held off having the talk."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me this..."

"Does it matter now? Amy's dead and Hanson isn't the same. He's a powder keg waiting to explode. His mom called me the other day. She said Tom won't return her phone calls. She asked _me_ for advice. I couldn't tell her that he doesn't talk to me either."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him—"

His insistence irritated her. "What makes you think he'll tell me anything?"

Doug's hands clenched into fists and released. His face reddened and he looked away. In a voice so low that she barely heard him, he said, "I see the way he looks at you. You matter to him, Judy. He cares about you. You'll reach him in a way that none of us can."

Time stood still in that moment. She didn't know what to say or how to react. The possibility of hurting him always been the worst part of falling for his best friend. Her brain scrambled for the right words to explain what happened. "Doug, I—"

"Don't lie," he said, slowly turning his head to meet her gaze, "and don't apologize. The double date was weird. I didn't know at first. I thought maybe we would...but then we didn't. Later, I saw you look at Tom and him look at you."

Regret overloaded her senses. She should have told him the truth. Right from the beginning. He deserved that much. She lowered her head in shame. "It's not exactly what you think."

"Actually, I've been trying not to think anything." He rose to his feet. Moving past her, he headed to his locker where he pulled out his jacket and helmet. "All I'm asking is that you try. For him. For you."

He moved to the pole and was about to slide down when she called his name.

"Doug."

"Yeah?"

"Are we cool? I didn't know what to say. Everything happened so quickly. I never meant to hurt you and if I did, I'm so sor—"

"I told you. Don't apologize."

- - -

Tom opened his door. Shock stunned him into momentary silence. Judy stood on the threshold. She appeared shell-shocked and looked ready to bolt. The look in her eyes jolted him. He caught her hand.

"Come in."

"Are you sure?"

Her uncertainty surprised him. A few hours ago, they were practically at each other's throats. Now, she was here. He silently thanked God for the small miracle. "Positive. Come on."

Her steps where measured and slow as she crossed inside. With unhurried movements, he bolted and chained the door. When she called and asked if she could come over, he almost shouted with joy. Their inability to reach the same conclusion confounded his senses. He knew she wanted him. It was in her eyes every time she looked at him. And damned if he didn't taste it on her mouth when they kissed in the school cafeteria! For so long, he lived his life by a rigid set of unspoken rules. That lifestyle couldn't sustain him anymore. He needed freedom. He needed Judith Marie Hoffs.

Slowly, he turned around. She sat still and frozen in the center of his sofa. Her hands clutched her purse in a death grip. The white-hot blade of fear pierced his gut. He'd never seen her so inanimate. What happened? Why was she acting this way?

Tom quickly covered the distance that separated them. He knelt at her feet. "Jude?"

"I talked to Doug," she said quietly and without looking at him. "He knows about us. I mean, I don't think he knows we slept together. Maybe he suspects it."

The news surprised him. Doug never gave any indication. What would this mean for their friendship? "How do you know? You can't be sure."

"Yes, I can. He told me." She met his stare with the next words. "He couldn't look at me at first. We hurt him. He's the sweetest guy at Jump Street. His jokes are a defense mechanism. He would never hurt either of us. At least not intentionally—"

"We didn't hurt him intentionally." He rose and joined her on the sofa. Instinctively, he closed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against his body. "Tell me what he said."

"He was so nice about it, almost like he didn't want to hurt me or make me feel guilty." She released a humorless laugh. "I can't help that, though, but I don't want to talk about it. He's worried about you. He says I'm the only person who can get through to you. I don't know if I deserve that responsibility. I don't know if what we're feeling is real or if we're just reacting to pressures from the job."

"You were willing to risk it when you and Doug were dating." He squeezed past the hurt in his chest. "Why not me?"

"It's different with you," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because _you're_ different."

He frowned. "I don't understand. How am I different?"

"You just are. You're so together and so confident. You're every woman's fantasy." With her head against his chest, her words sounded muffled, yet he distinctly heard every one.

His ego soared. Humility brought him right back down to earth. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I'm not saying you're perfect." She tilted her head back until their gazes locked. "This close to you, it's hard to know exactly what I'm saying. What's happening between us feels wrong on so many levels. I'm feeling guilt from all directions, but the cop in me is telling me that I'm being irrational."

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "What did you come to tell me?"

"I don't know." Water pooled in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her creamy mocha cheek. As he caught the droplet with the tip of his thumb, she said, "I guess when Doug told me that he knew, I realized there was no point in running anymore."

"So?" He cupped her jaw and moved in to kiss her.

Quick as lightning, she avoided his kiss and tugged free of his hold. "No, not yet. It's too soon, Tom."

"What? You just said... Judy, you're not making any sense. You said you didn't want to run any more."

"I don't, but I don't want to court disaster." She wrapped her arms around herself and stepped back. "So much has happened since the _Cirque du Soleil._ We went too fast that night. If you really want to see where we're headed, you have to go slowly. We both do."

"Slowly? I don't know if I can do slowly with you." He stood and reached for her hand. "But I can try."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The quick arrival of the weekend gave Tom little time to fully sort out his personal life. Happiness filled his heart when Judy blew off the last piece of denial that had been keeping them apart. Many times throughout the day, he'd think of her and smile. Worry continued to plague him, but he planned to deal with that as soon as they closed the gambling case. That was the best part about how quickly the week moved. He hoped the party would end their current undercover assignment and then they could focus on their relationship. But before he could fully rejoice at that prospect, there was one thing he needed to do.

He left his apartment early, only narrowly escaping the pull of "Rocky and Bullwinkle." In fact, he didn't even turn on the tv set. Having made up his mind, nothing would stop him.

Tom's first stop was Conroy Flowers on the corner of First and Vine. He bought a nice bouquet of pink carnations. On the way out, he spotted a dazzling arrangement of red and white roses. The buds hadn't opened, yet. When they did, the effect would be beautiful. He grabbed the second bouquet and hurried out.

The vintage Ford Mustang took him safely across town. A slight mist gave the city a haunting look. He supposed that made sense, considering his destination. Before his dad died, Tom had a carefree view of life. Yeah, he was a little shy, but that wasn't because of worries. He believed his dad could take care of himself. His father's death changed his life and made him view the world differently. Tom's life changed completely. Once he decided to become a cop, there was no turning back.

He parked the Mustang, grabbed the carnations and left the car. The mist gave way to a slight drizzle. The rain smelled nice. He drew in a deep breath and filled his lungs. That felt good, too.

It rained on his dad's funeral. He remembered holding an umbrella over his and his mother's heads. People tried to console him, but he couldn't hear them. His hand just gripped the handle tighter until his hand cramped. For a long time, Tom hated the rain.

"Good morning." The man tipped his cap. Water filled his eyes, but he somehow managed a polite smile.

Tom nodded. "Morning."

Tom slowed his pace and allowed the man to pass him. The man headed toward a fresh, small grave. Flowers covered the mound of dirt. The man's hand shook as he dropped a teddy bear on top of the colorful petals.

Feeling as if he was intruding, Tom turned away. A lump lodged in his throat. Death was never an easy thing to face. Maybe that's one reason why he became a policeman. A cop had to deal with mortality every day. Maybe facing the inevitable made him stronger. Only time would truly tell.

He crossed the last few yards to reach Amy's final resting place. His head had been so messed up that he missed the funeral. Her family called several times. Eventually, they gave up. Their silence provided him a moment's peace until the guilt set in.

A nice array of flowers covered the slab of granite that listed her vital statistics. He carefully added his bouquet to the others. Rain droplets splattered onto her name. Squatting down, he wiped the water away. More droplets came and he wiped those, too.

"Hi, Amy." His voice sounded strangled and hollow. He coughed to clear it. "Amy, I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I didn't know how to face your family. I'm a cop. I should have been able to stop it, right? I should be able to sniff out trouble a million miles away. Only superheroes can do that. We both know that I'm not that. I'm just me, plain ole Tom Hanson.

"I relived that moment so many times in my head. You wouldn't believe how I obsessed over it. I went a little crazy and I scared people...people who care about me and people who I care about. I'm done with it now, though. I can't bring that moment back, but if I could, I know we wouldn't have been in that store. I would have found the guts to say what I should have told you weeks before you were killed. I would have told you that I wasn't the right guy for you. You probably sensed it, anyway, but like me, you didn't want to say the words out loud. I was scared of hurting you and I didn't want to be one of those guys who cheats on his girlfriend. But it was already too late for what I didn't want to be.

"There was someone else. We didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I never understood how that could happen until it happened to me. I love her, Amy. In all the ways that I never imagined possible. She's scared of what's to come, but she's willing to find out. I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I couldn't stop that guy from killing you. And I hope that somewhere out there you'll forgive me. In the meantime, I'm working every day to learn how to forgive myself."

- - -

Finding the right clothes to hide a wire was always a hassle. Judy tossed aside several outfits until a small mountain of spandex and denim covered her bed. Doug's admission left her rattled. She couldn't shake the look in his eyes. She didn't doubt his sincerity when he said no apologies, but she couldn't ignore his pain. Going to Tom seemed like the right thing to do. Hell, she couldn't imagine turning to anyone else. They stayed up half the night talking. He promised to take their relationship slowly. The gleam in his brown eyes told her this wasn't easy for him. He had no idea how hard this would be for her, too. She wanted him more with each passing day.

"Argh!"

She tossed a neon green sweater and leggings ensemble to the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

She'd already showered and styled her hair. As soon as she found something to wear, she'd be all set to ride over to Jump Street. Fuller and the other officers expected her and Tom to check in before hitting the party. Everyone felt tonight would reveal the mastermind of the gambling ring and help them wrap the case with a big, fat red bow.

The ringing doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She tied her robe closed and padded from her bedroom to the door. A quick glance in the peephole set her heart pounding her chest like Sheila E. on her drum set. Sexy locks of dark hair fell across Tom's forehead, revealing a glimpse of his beautiful brown eyes. He was dressed in black and that only added to his sensual appeal.

"Be still my heart," she murmured her breath as she opened the door.

He greeted her with a big smile and a gorgeous bouquet of roses. "Hey. These are for you."

"Thanks." Her voice sounded unnaturally husky. "Come in."

As she took the flowers, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His cologne filled her senses. _Damn, he smells as good as he looks. _Liquid warmth pooled between her thighs. Heat oozed from head to toe. The want came back and in full blast.

Hugging the roses to her chest, she stepped aside. He entered and headed to the middle of the room. Even with her back to him, she could feel his intense gaze traveling over her. With shaking hands, she bolted the door.

_Relax, girl_, she silently advised.

She drew in a deep, calming breath and slowly turned to face him.

"Wow." The sight of him dressed all in black did things to her. He looked great no matter what, but tonight, he looked dangerous as hell. And that was sexy in and of itself.

"What?" His mouth curved into a grin. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not." The quiver in her voice gave her away.

"Liar." He folded his arms across his chest. His grin widened.

"Cut it out," she snapped. "I have to get dressed."

"Well...you don't _have_ to get dressed."

"Don't start with me, Tom Hanson." She skittered to the kitchen as if hounds were at her heels. "Fuller is waiting for us."

She smelled his distinct scent the same moment the heat of his body enveloped her from behind. He moved like a panther. She hadn't even heard his approach!

"He can wait."

"The wire—"

"The wire can wait." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. His fingers kneaded her flesh with expert precision.

"The flowers need a vase!" she blurted.

He took the roses from her. "Where's your vase?"

"Up there." She jutted her chin toward the cabinet beside the refrigerator. "I came in here to get it."

"I can do it." He headed toward the cabinet. With his back to her, he said, "While I'm taking care of this, you'd better get dressed. Otherwise, we're gonna be _very_ late for Fuller, our wires and that party."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Judy turned on her heels and fled to the safety of her bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You're lucky," Judy said. Hands clenched in a tight grip, she and Tom walked toward the loud, blaring sound of Van Halen. "They hid yours in the lapel of your jacket."

A frowned creased his brow as he gave her a quick perusal. "Where did they put yours?"

"Guess."

"I'd rather you show me—"

She elbowed his midsection hard and mouthed, "_Fuller is listening! _"

Tom shrugged, smiled and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But since that's out of the question, I can't begin to guess."

"In a place that itches. Let's leave it at that."

He laughed. "Want me scratch it?"

"In your dreams, Hanson."

They reached the back patio where the party was already in full swing. Kids from school danced and hung around the pool. A keg had a prominent position near the glass sliding doors. Judy shook her head in disgust. Combining alcohol with gambling was a sure fire recipe for disaster. These kids lived so recklessly. They hadn't learned that life had limits. Heaven forbid, their parents taught them the dangers of abundant excess.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

She marveled at his acute sensitivity to her moods. How did he do that? Had he always been so attentive?

"Jude?" He squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"It's nothing. Just thinking, that's all." Her gaze swept the crowd again. "Do you see Trish or Owen?"

"No, but Dirk Artman has been eyeballing us since we came back here," he said. "I'll see what he wants."

"I'll look for Trish."

"Sounds like a plan."

They parted. Judy headed inside. The sliding doors led to a state-of-the art den. A large projection television dominated one wall while a stone-covered fireplace took care of the other one. Trophies glistened inside a glass case beside the fireplace. She moved closer to get a better look. A man who resembled Owen stood on deck of a sailboat. His fist was raised in a gesture of triumph. She read the name of the trophy. The trophy didn't belong to Owen's father, but they had the same last name. Maybe they were brothers.

"Judy!" Trish stepped down into the den. Her hair was tousled and excitement glittered in her eyes. Owen appeared a second later. A satisfied grin on his face clued Judy in to what they'd been doing.

"Hey, Trish, Owen." She nodded toward the glass case. "Nice trophies."

"They belong to my uncle," the boy said. "Is Tom here? We were waiting for him. He's damn good at cards. I've never seen anything like it."

Judy frowned. "He doesn't always win."

"It's not whether you win or lose," Owen said. "It's how you play the game."

"Well, he'd better do some winning. I think his grandma is wondering where all his money is going."

Trish laughed. "Just tell her he's spending it on you."

"Then, she'd want to kill me. She's not exactly thrilled with the two of us together, if you know what I mean."

"Old people can be lame like that," Owen said. "As long as you like each other, who cares what she thinks? I'm getting the guys together."

"What about us girls?" Trish cocked an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You can play, too. We're equal opportunity, but don't come crying to me if you lose. I have my own debts to cover. I gotta get out of the hole with this one." He kissed Trish and moved toward the sliding doors. "See ya!"

"What does he mean? He's in the hole? What hole?" Judy asked. "Does he have a bookie?"

Trish laughed. "You've been watching too much 'Spenser: For Hire.' No one's coming to break Owen's legs."

"Are you sure? I like Tom's legs just the way they are."

"I knew you liked the whole package. It took you long enough to stop denying it."

Judy willed herself not to react. With Fuller and others listening to the wire, she didn't want to reveal too much about her interest in Tom. "No, seriously. Does Owen really gamble that much?"

"You make it sound like he's a junkie or something. It's just a way to get a natural high. Plus, when he wins, he gets paid instead of having to pay someone else."

"You almost make it sound like a fun job," Judy said.

"That's how Owen's uncle sees it," Trish confided. "Uncle Ned is the coolest. He travels the world, has lots of money and never has to become a slave to the nine to five like our parents do. When we graduate from high school, he's promised to take us to Monte Carlo with him."

"Monte Carlo, huh?"

Trish nodded. "Maybe I can get you an invite, too. I'm telling you, Judy, Uncle Ned is wild. He's let us party with him a few times on his yacht. You wouldn't believe who he knows. His ex-girlfriend was on the cover of _Vogue_."

"Uncle Ned has connections. Does he know that Owen's training to be just like him?"

"Hell, yeah! He's coming to the party. That's why Owen is getting the guys together. When Uncle Ned gets here, the party will really get started."

"I don't want to miss this," Judy said.

"Come on. They're in the pool house."

- - -

Ned Daniels' arrival sparked a change in the air. Judy's warning about Owen's uncle prepared Tom to be on guard for anything. Ned hid behind a jetsetter façade that infected his teenage nephew. After they filed into the pool house, the partying teenagers circled Ned as if he was a guru. They all knew about his model girlfriends and expensive boats. The Rolex on his wrist gleamed with every wave of his hand as he recounted his numerous adventures. Tom edged in close, hoping his wire picked up everything.

The poker game started without any problems. Tom won a hand and so did Dirk. Owen folded with a loud expletive. His uncle advised him to calm down and bide his time. An hour into the poker marathon, Judy appeared at the door. Tom had already folded his hand so he left the game and went to her.

"Hey."

She looked past him toward the game. "How's it going?"

"Grandma may be proud of me, yet," he said. "You? What are you girls up to?"

"Not much. Dancing and talking about you guys. Nothing to write home about." Her voice lowered and she took his hand. "Dirk's looking again. What is that about?"

"I don't know." Tom placed a slow, thorough kiss to the palm of her hand. "Maybe he's jealous."

"Yeah. Right."

"Yo, Tom!" Owen slapped his back hard. "Are you in or out? We're starting the next hand."

"I'm in." Tom squeezed Judy's hand. "Are you staying?"

"Um, sorry, kiddo," Ned called from the center of large, round table. "No females allowed. My hands are just starting to pick up. I can't risk losing now."

"Yeah, Judy," Owen added. "Just keep hanging out with Trish. We'll be done in here soon. Then, you can have him back."

She didn't argue. "Fine. Good luck." She leaned forward and gave Tom a quick kiss on the lips.

Tom savored the gentle caress. Then, he returned to the game.

The stakes rose with each turn around the table. Tom wondered how half of those kids could afford it. To his right, beads of perspiration dotted Dirk's forehead. His breathing became labored, but the college student refused to fold. Was the kid using his college tuition to increase his savings account? Had he gone too far that he didn't see another way out?

Tom's attention turned to Ned Daniels. The other man was calm, cool and collected. With a sparkling, white smile on his face, he cajoled the teenagers to make bets that were beyond their reach. This was probably how he could afford the leather jacket and expensive watch. He steamrolled kids until they were too far down to see a way back up.

"Two c-notes," Ned said. "Who's in?"

"I don't know, Uncle Ned," Owen said, wiping a hand across his brow.

"Don't worry, kid. I always take care of you."

"I'm in," Tom said.

"Me, too," Dirk added.

"Well, boys, this is when it gets interesting." Ned grinned like a shark and rubbed his hands together.

The door suddenly slammed open. Fuller, surrounded by a dozen uniformed officers, poured into the pool house. The captain nodded. "Yeah, it's very interesting now. Isn't it?"

(Author's Note: check out the new forum--Tom and Judy's Chapel of Love!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Cheer up, Hanson." Judy slid onto the edge of his desk as if she belonged there. "We caught the bad guys. Our case is tight. Ned Daniels won't get to play the Pied Piper for a very long time."

The view of Judy's legs up close and personal made the blood pump faster inside his veins. He felt it rushing through various parts of his anatomy. The impulse to grab her hand and take them far away was never far from his mind. But something more pressing nagged at his impulses. He couldn't shake the feeling that their case wasn't over.

"Maybe not." He grimaced at his typewriter. His unfinished report flapped up and down under the whir of the overhead air vent. "Have you finished yours?"

"I put it on Fuller's desk ten minutes ago."

"Overachiever," he grumbled with a faint smile. "You're working hard for that gold shield."

"Aren't you?" She stood and peered over his shoulder.

"Jude," he murmured. "I don't think right when you do that."

"Sorry." The giggled that followed made him question her apology. She stepped back. "I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you." After she moved away, he looked up. "I'll take you home when I'm done."

"Okay. I'll be around...hopefully not distracting...anyone." She smiled, waved and sashayed toward her desk.

Heat filled his cheeks, but he didn't care. Finally, they could accept the change in their relationship without worrying about the repercussions. Well, they hadn't exactly made an announcement to Jump Street. He imagined that happening in time. After the early stages of being in love became less fragile.

Without further distraction, he pecked through the report at twenty words per minute. His chest swelled with pride. His typing skills were improving. About thirty minutes later, his reports were neatly stacked and stapled. He dropped them off on Fuller's desk and went in search of Judy.

"Good work."

Doug's quiet comment stopped Tom in his tracks. He intended to find the right moment to talk to his fellow cop and closest friend. The last shreds of guilt kept him from making the moment happen. He gulped a deep breath of air for courage and forced a smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"You and Hoffs make a good team."

"Doug—"

Penhall shook his head. His face paled. A crooked smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Don't. It's not like I'm walking around with sour grapes stuffed down my throat. She's a good girl. You're not that bad either. Be happy."

"You're taking this well."

"I've had time to think about it."

"Obviously," Tom said mostly to himself. "What does this mean for our friendship? Have I lost that?"

Doug looked away. "I don't know, yet."

"I'm sorry—"

"Geez, Hanson. That's what I didn't want. Your damned pity. You got the girl. You don't get to feel sorry for me, too."

"I didn't mean it that way," Tom said, but it was too late. Doug stormed past him without looking back.

- - -

"Hey, Jude, good job." Ioki added a smile to his compliment. "The IRS has been after Ned Daniels for years. They could never find a way to make the charges stick. It looks like you and Hanson got him."

"Thanks, Harry. Getting Daniels was really a stroke of good luck. We didn't know his connection to the case until the party."

He shrugged. "Even so, it's a bust that's got a lot of tongues wagging."

The pride from a good arrest deflated from her chest. Apprehension set her on edge. She stiffened, preparing herself for an attack on her personal life. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ioki gave her a quizzical look. "Brass is impressed. Whenever the Feds take notice, City Hall puffs up." He nudged her shoulder. "What did you think I meant?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Liar."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ioki."

He raised his hands in mock defense. "You haven't been yourself in weeks. I didn't say anything because I didn't want the wrath of Hoffs coming down on me."

"I'm not that bad."

He gave her a pointed look that spoke volumes.

"Alright, maybe you have a point. It's nothing I can talk about right now."

"I'm not pushing."

"Thanks." She shrugged into her jacket and grabbed her purse. "If you see Hanson, can you tell him I'm going to Rocket Dog? Would you like something?"

Ioki rubbed his stomach. His face twisted with distaste. "Not this late. I can walk with you."

"I'm okay. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes there and back."

- - -

The run-in with Doug made Tom crave a fast getaway. He knew the damage to their friendship would be harsh, but he always hoped for the best. Maybe Doug cared about Judy more than Tom thought. Or maybe it went deeper than Judy. Somehow, Tom had to figure out how to fix it. But not tonight. Tonight, he and Judy deserved a private celebration for their outstanding teamwork.

He bypassed the coffeepot and turned toward the area that housed their desks. The empty loneliness of her space surprised him. Why wasn't she there waiting for him?

"Yo, Hanson!"

He turned at Ioki's call. "What?"

"I was pulling out the parking lot when I remembered. Judy went to Rocket Dog."

Tom glanced at his watch. "How long ago?"

"It was before Penhall helped me jump my car. That was at least fifteen or twenty minutes ago."

A sickening sensation settled in the pit of Tom's gut. "It's late. It shouldn't take her more than ten minutes. Why didn't you walk with her?"

"She told me not to," Ioki said. "Maybe they were out of buns and she waited."

Tom's gut clenched. "I don't think so. I'm going over there."

"I'm coming with you."

They were at the steps when Fuller shouted, "Hanson!"

"See what he wants," Ioki suggested. "I'll go get her."

The nagging sensation of unfinished business returned tenfold. The sound of gunfire blasted inside Tom's head. A second later, the image of Amy's lifeless body flashed before his eyes. For a moment, he couldn't move or speak.

"_Hanson_!"

"Go before he has a coronary." Harry gave him a hard shove. "Jude and I will be right back."

- - -

Judy stared at the butt of the gun just inches from her face. "You don't want to do this."

"It's your fault that I have to do this," Owen snapped. He tossed the string to Trish. "Tie her up. Do her ankles, too."

Judy's chest heaved with the exertion of taking deep, calming breaths. She'd been in a similar situation before. A perp took her on a joyride and she overpowered him. Of course, there had only been one person. This time, she had to plan on outsmarting both teenagers. Things could get hairy. Remaining calm and focused should preserve her life. She hoped.

"Just let me go," Judy said, looking at Trish. The girl's hand shook. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Judy continued to appeal to the girl. "We can pretend this never happened."

"Owen, baby," Trish said, "maybe..."

"No!" He wrapped both hands around the gun. The wild light in his eyes glittered dangerously. "It's too late."

"But she's a cop. We can get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Not if you let me go," Judy said. "Listen to me—"

"That's what got my uncle arrested!" Owen jerked on the rope in Trish's hands. "Listening to her and her cop boyfriend. She pretended to be your friend, Trish! Tie her up now or I'll do it myself."

Trish pulled the rope from Owen and moved to obey his demands. Judy watched the girl closely, but Trish refused to make eye contact. The ties were not tight enough to cut off Judy's circulation. With time and patience, they could be undone. Judy wondered how much time she had and what Owen's plans were.

"Now put the blindfold on," he said.

"I'm already tied up," Judy said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Shut up!"

Trish didn't argue with him. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around Judy's eyes. The sudden darkness and feeling of helplessness made Judy sick to her stomach. This was not the way the night was supposed to end.

- - -

"How could they just release them?" Tom asked, running a hand through his hair. He tried to maintain an air of professionalism in front of Fuller, but inside, his thoughts ran rapid. Had Ioki found Judy? Was she okay? If she needed him, would he get to her in time?

"Owen and Trish's parents paid their bail. We couldn't hold them. Ned Daniels is still behind bars. His bail hearing isn't set until Monday," Fuller said. "Since Owen was a wildcat during the arrest, I wanted to give you a heads up to be on the lookout. I already left a message on Hoffs' answering machine."

Tom's heart skipped a beat. "She's not at home."

"She left about half an hour ago—"

"No. She was waiting for me. I'm taking her home."

"Where is she?" Fuller rose from his desk and reached for his gun. "When was the last time you saw her?"

They both rushed to the door. As Tom swung it open, he said, "Ioki said she went to Rocket Dog. He was the last to see her. I was on my way there when you called me to your office."

They made it half way across the room when Ioki ran back in. His flushed, worried face told Tom everything even before the other officer said a word.

"Judy's gone. Several witnesses say they saw her get into the car with two white teenagers, one male and the other female. They say she looked like she didn't want to go."

"What!" Tom shouted. "Did they try to help her?"

Ioki's jaw tightened as he looked away. "They said it happened too fast."

"That's bullshit." Tom's hands clenched at his sides. He'd like to grab every one of them and shake some sense into them. But even more than that, he wanted to hold Judy in his arms. A warm, lively Judy. "Which way did the car go?"

"It turned East on Wilshire." Ioki pulled a notepad from his shirt pocket. "I got the color, make and model. I'll get dispatch to get the word out. We'll find her."

"I'm not waiting for some street car to call back in with a report," Tom said. "I'm gone."

"I'm coming with you," Fuller added.

ISML TYPE"counter"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You don't want really want to do this." Judy spoke softly to Trish. Owen stood on deck above them. The boy still had a gun and appeared more nervous with the passing seconds. Judy doubted he had a plan. This abduction was spur of the moment. If she could divide and conquer, maybe they'd all get through this without anyone getting hurt. "Trish, listen—"

"Owen's right about you," the other girl said. She avoided looking Judy in the eye by fussing around the cabin. She'd already tied Judy to a chair with both arms bound behind the police officer's back. "You used us. You pretended to be my friend. I let you in, and then you came after me. Why would I listen to you? You'll only tell me more lies."

"What I did wasn't about you," Judy said. "I'm a cop—"

"A pig!" The girl spat the word. Her bottom lip trembled. "A filthy pig."

"No, I'm not. I didn't plan for any of this to happen," Judy explained. "We were after the head of the gambling ring. This wasn't about you at all."

"Then why was I arrested and fingerprinted like some lowlife?" Trish sniffed. "My parents will never forgive me."

"I know how you can make it up to them and to yourself."

Trish turned her head and looked at Judy with mistrust burning brightly in her eyes. "How?"

"Help me get out of here. If you help me, I'll talk to the DA. I'll tell him that Owen forced you to do this. They wouldn't charge you as an accessory."

Trish glanced toward the open door. Owen's footsteps were heavy on the wooden floorboards. The sound was menacing and somewhat threatening. "I don't know. He has a gun."

"I can take it away from him," Judy said.

"No way. He's twice your size."

"I've done it to guys bigger than him. I know what I'm doing," Judy said. "I'm a cop."

"Trish! Get up here!"

"Untie me!" Judy whispered.

"Trish!"

The boy's loud bellow shook the walls. Trish jumped and practically raced to the steps leading to the deck. "Let me think about it."

"Trish!"

"I'm coming!" she called back. "I'm coming."

Trish flipped down the light switch. Darkness closed in around Judy just as the door shut behind Trish. Rolling waves rocked the boat to and fro. Judy fought the urge to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. She had to remain alert and look for any chance to free herself. She refused to rely on the guys from Jump Street saving her. They couldn't possibly know how to find her anyway.

- - -

Tom's hands balled into fists. He wanted to hit something and smash it to bits. Every lead had turned up empty. He searched his memory for any clue or stray comment. Nothing stood out. Worry was making him sick. Why would Owen and Trish take Judy and where would they take her? Were they holding her for ransom or was this some sick form of revenge? If they hurt her, he'd never forgive himself.

Captain Fuller returned to the squad room. He'd left for an urgent phone call from headquarters. Tom didn't dare hope for good news. The let down would be too painful. Harry handed Tom a mug of coffee. The officers who had left for the night were slowly filing back in. The outpouring of concern about Judy gave Tom a small amount of hope. With all of them busting their asses, they had to get her back.

"The parents weren't aware that Owen and Trish weren't home," Fuller said. "They're working with the department to create a list of possible destinations."

"What about Ned Daniels?" Tom asked. "Shouldn't we question him?"

"It's already taken care of."

"So now what?" Tom shoved his fists into the front pocket of his jeans to keep from striking something. "We just sit around and wait. I can't. I won't."

He stormed toward the exit.

"Hanson!"

Tom jerked to halt at Fuller's call. He respected his captain, but there was nothing Fuller could say to stop him.

The seasoned superior officer crossed the suddenly quiet squad room to face Tom. "You go out half cocked you can do more harm than good."

"She's my partner on this," Tom said.

"I know," Fuller replied, "which makes you emotionally involved. Running on emotion is dangerous. Every good cop knows that."

"I am a good cop. Captain, I'm just gonna drive around. I can't stay here. I feel like the walls are closing in."

"Then, go home."

"Yeah, right," Tom muttered under his breath.

"I'll go with him." Doug stood near the exit. He walked in without Tom noticing him. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"You?" Fuller gave Penhall a look of disbelief.

"Me," Doug said. "I can do it. We both know he'll go anyway. This way, he's not alone."

Fuller nodded in acceptance. "Hanson? That's the deal. If you don't take it, I'm having an officer drive you home."

"I'll take it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first hour, Tom and Doug drove around in silence. Tom had a million things on his mind. The image of Amy dying in front of him wouldn't stop playing inside his head. Then, he'd remember her tombstone and the unwavering belief that she died too young and too soon. Cops always lived with the knowledge of limited mortality. Yet, even with that knowledge came the hope of making it to retirement. He had that hope for Judy and so much more.

"Why didn't she just wait for me?" he muttered under his breath. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. His stomach muscles clenched. This slow agony of the unknown burned like acid inside him.

"You know how Judy is," Doug said.

Tom jumped. He'd forgotten that Doug was with him.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Yeah." Tom relaxed his grip and willed himself to relax.

"This driving around is getting us nowhere."

"What else can we do?" Tom snapped. "I can't stay at the chapel doing nothing. You didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I did." Doug shifted on the seat and stretched his legs.

"I could have gotten past Fuller."

"I didn't come because of Fuller," Doug explained. "I came because of Judy and because of you."

A strong wave of guilt threatened to wash over him, but Tom ducked. He didn't want to deal with that stuff now. He and Judy fell for each other. They didn't plan it. It just happened. He wouldn't take on Penhall's feelings of betrayal now. It wasn't fair.

"Look, Doug, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I can take you back to the chapel or drop you off at home or wherever."

"I'm not leaving."

Tom stared straight ahead. The street stretched on for miles. There were quite a few intersections along the way. Any of the intersecting streets could lead him to Judy. But which one? His life had been a lot like this street. It droned on until he and Judy attended the Cirque du Soleil together. One random event changed the course of his life. On a whim, he turned left at the following traffic light.

"Where are we going?" Doug asked.

"Owen's uncle has some property near the waterfront. Maybe we'll find something."

"Let's stop and call Fuller. He could send some guys down to help us out."

Tom pulled into a service station. While Doug left to use the payphone, Tom waited inside the Mustang. His foot gunned the engine several times. He was antsy to leave. The feeling that Judy was close hit him and wouldn't let up. When Doug returned, Tom put the Mustang in drive and fired off toward the water.

- - -

Judy worked her wrists until the ties loosened. The pounding of footsteps faded away from the cabin. She couldn't be sure if Owen and Trish were leaving. Not wanting to risk it, she hurriedly freed her arms and legs.

With darkness surrounding her, she lost the ability to gauge time. She could have been gone for a few hours or half a day. When the kids grabbed her, they took her personal effects, including her watch and weapon. She couldn't begin to imagine what their ultimate goal was, and she had no intention of sticking around to find out.

After awhile, her eyes adjusted to the dark. She found the door and quietly ascended the stairs to reach it. Holding herself still, she listened for noises on the deck. Nothing alarmed her. She decided to go for it and tried the knob. The damned thing was locked.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

There had to be another way out. She glanced around at the portholes. All of them were too small for her to squeeze through.

"Come on, girl. Think!"

Suddenly a loud thud shook the boat. Judy scrambled back to her seat. She silently begged for time to drape the rope around her ankles. Her hands shook from the effort of being quiet and quick. Then, the door creaked open and it was too late.

The glaring beam of a flashlight swam around the room before finally landing on her. She cringed from the light and just barely resisted the urge to shield her eyes with her hand. Her captors had to think she was still tied. Maybe they wouldn't notice her legs were free.

She squinted and tilted her head to peer behind the light. The figure was unrecognizable. It just kept coming toward her.

"Who is that?" she asked. Her voice sounded raw and harsh. She was tired of being at someone else's mercy. She wanted out. "Who are you?"

The light beam drifted from her and swirled around the room until it returned to the face of the person holding it. She reared back in surprise. It wasn't Owen or Trish.

"Dirk? Dirk Artman?" she asked. He'd been one of the suspects in the gambling ring. Tom always said that he got strange vibes from Dirk. She didn't know what to think. Hadn't he been arrested, too?

"Yeah. Well, actually, my real name is Dennis Booker," he said. He lowered the flashlight to the floor. "We have to get you out of here. I'm not sure how long we have before Daniels and his girlfriend comes back."

"You're not helping them?" she asked. He reached behind her and she reared back. "What's your stake in this?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Why?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He beamed the light onto a federal badge. "I'm a cop, too. Trust me now?"

"I guess." She kicked off the ropes at her ankles and stood. "Let's go."

"You're free?" he asked. Shock came through in his voice.

"I'm not a damsel in a distress who waits for the cowboy to rescue her," she said, heading toward the stairs. "I can rescue myself."

"I can see that." He followed her to the top deck. "There's a diner on the other side of the parking lot. They took off that way."

"Well, come on." Judy hurried off the boat. She ran down the dock toward dry ground. Dennis was fast on her heels.

"Wait." He caught her arm.

"For what? Those kids are armed and dangerous," she said. "We have to bring them in."

"Did they take your sidearm?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I'm calling for backup. In the meantime, we'll watch them from my car."

"Fine. Let's get it done. It's not safe for them to be on the streets."

- - -

"Unbelievable!" Tom swerved into an alley beside a diner.

"What's up?"

"Owen and Trish are in there." Tom turned off his car and climbed out of the driver seat.

Doug vaulted over the hood, landing on the sidewalk in front of Tom. "We can't just run in there. Witnesses said the kid had a gun. We can't risk anyone getting hurt."

Tom's jaw tightened. Rage boiled like hot oil inside his veins. His hand closed around the butt of his gun. "They don't know you. Get them to come out here."

"How?"

"Judy's life is at stake. Does it really matter how?"

Doug shook his head. "Just wait here."

"I'm not going anywhere. Hurry up and get them out here."

- - -

Judy clenched her hands into fists as she waited for Dennis to start his car. She was exhausted and mad. Those two sensations didn't work well together. Besides, she knew Tom was worried. If he didn't hear from her soon, she feared his reaction. His state after Amy's death was never far from her mind. He blamed himself for that and Judy had no doubt he'd blame himself for what had happened to her, too.

"Are you warm enough?" Dennis adjusted the thermostat inside his Grand Am. "I have a jacket in the back."

"I'm fine." She opened the vents in her direction. The influx of heat warmed her tense muscles. As she relaxed against the seat, she glanced at him. "You were undercover, too."

"Yeah," Dennis said. "I wasn't sure about you and Hanson until the night of the party."

"Who were you after?"

"Owen's uncle. My superiors have been watching him for years, but they could never pin anything on him. Then, two local cops come in and nail him." Dennis released a short laugh. "I'm lucky I still have a job. You and your partner kicked my butt."

"We didn't even know about you," she said. "How did you find me?"

"I heard about your abduction. The Special Agent in Charge put me back on the case. We have a list of all of Ned Daniel's properties. He often uses boats as his place of residence and for fast getaways. I got lucky with this one. When I saw Trish and Owen, I knew this was it."

"Why do you think they wanted me?"

"Revenge ? Leverage?"

His answers surprised her. Well, revenge was understandable. But leverage? The DA would never drop the charges against them or Ned Daniels just because of her abduction. Those kids didn't have a clue.

The Grand Am stopped across the street from the diner. Just then, a loud commotion came from the alley. She peered past Dennis and recognized a blue Ford Mustang.

"Hanson!" She bolted from the Grand Am and raced across the street.

Tom lunged for Owen. Doug caught him around the waist.

"Where is she, you bastard!" Tom shouted. "What did you do to her?"

"Tom!" She grabbed his arm. "I'm right here. I'm okay."

Doug slowly released him and stepped aside. Tom closed his arms around her. The force of his embrace left her breathless.

"I'm okay," she whispered, reassuring both of them. "I'm okay."

- - -

Hours later, Tom held Judy close within the circle of his arms. They hadn't made love, yet, but once the novelty of simply holding each other wore off, Tom planned an irresistible seduction.

"Tell me again they didn't hurt you," he said. His fingers traced the goosebumps that cropped along her arms. He relished her body's response to him. Further evidence of how good they were together.

"They didn't hurt me. Honest." She rested her chin on his chest and smiled at him. "How many more times will you ask me? Has it sunk in, yet? I'm okay."

"It's sinking in." He bent forward and kissed her forehead. "I have to remember you can take care of yourself. Booker told me you're not a damsel in distress. I hate that he found you. It should have been me."

"You were close." She kissed his cheek. "Don't be jealous, Hanson."

"I can't help it. He had this look in his eye when he looked at you. Then, he went on and on about how tough you are and what a good cop you are. When he mumbled something about you being hot, I wanted to break his nose," Tom confided. "If Penhall hadn't been there, I would have."

His confession led to a fit of giggles. She laughed so hard, the bed shook. Her laughter cured any wounds to his pride.

"I'm glad the thought of Dennis Booker with a broken nose makes you happy."

"I'm not laughing because of Dennis. It's you who makes me happy." She traced her finger along his bottom lip. "Don't you forget it."

Her words touched him, but he had to be sure. "We can do this, Judy."

She nodded. "I'm past denial. Life is too short."

"Yes, it is." He framed her face between his hands. Once their gazes locked, he said, "I love you. Another second couldn't pass without you knowing that. Don't be surprised if I say it often."

"I hope you do." Her hands covered his. "I love you, too."

Soon after, Tom put his plans of seduction into action. To his passionate joy, Judy offered little resistance and eagerly surrendered to his charms.

The End


End file.
